Call Me Jenny
by TimeLadyTravels
Summary: The Paradox girl, Jenny, has the whole universe to herself- and her companions too. Where will life take her? -This has made of characters but has some classics like Captain Jack, Rose, and of course, the Doctor. Thanks to BBC for creating this amazing universe for me to play with. Love ya guys! Fanfic formerly called Adventures of Jenny
1. The Sobbing Angel

**This story is from the POV of Jenny, the Doctor's daughter. Enjoy!**

There I was, standing on the planet Yasoray in the galaxy Zeltesh. Yasoray was beautiful with it's two moons filling the dark black sky with colour. This is what I traded my entire life (which wasn't long) for. No more having to fight the Hath. I could go anywhere in the Galaxy but I couldn't go anywhere in time. I cleaned my reflective lense glasses (which also had night vision) that I picked up on Yasoray's twin planet, Yarosay. Thank goodness the English language has traveled the galaxy. Without it, I'd never understand the citizens of the planets I visit.

I don't really know what to expect on Yasoray. Possibly more Hath, possibly no one lives here. When I visited Yarosay, a wise man told me I'd find hope on Yasoray. Hope. What is hope? I crept into an old cabin which confirmed there had to be civillians around here somewhere. The cabin opened up to another door in an empty room. I could hear quiet sobbing coming from the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said. The sobbing stopped. The door opened with a little screech. I tiptoed in. No one was there but I could still hear things around me. "Where's Dad when you need him?" I muttered. "I could really use a Doctor right now!" I yelled, not knowing that 139675 galaxies away, 183850 years in the future, my father, the Doctor, heard my message. Well, read it. My words appeared on his psychic paper. I imagine he must've panicked because nearly a few moments after I said it, I saw and heard the TARDIS materialize beside me. Out stepped my father, looking different since the last time I saw him.

"Jenny?" He asked.

"Dad?" I said.

"You're alive?"

"Yeah. You look different." I noted.

"Thank you." He said fixing his bowtie with a smile.

"You look very different." I said again

"I know." He fixed his hair, in the reflection in my sunglasses.

"Dad. Stop it." I pushed him away.

"Well, look who got an atitude since I've been gone!" He scolded. He looked younger than me which made it very hard to take him seriously. "All because I came to help! _No, Daddy. I can handle this, Daddy_. Then why'd you send me a message on my psychic paper?" He held up the psychic paper which had my words on it.

"I didn't mean to! I have this under control! You can go!" I said. I heard a woosh around the room.

"Hold on, Jenny. I know that sound." The Doctor said. He paced around the room. "Show me yourself, Weeping Angel."

"What?" I said confused. I knew my father was odd but was he really this odd normally?

"Jenny, turn around one second. Then look back." He ordered. We both turned around. I heard the woosh again. The Doctor quickly spun me around and in front of me was an angel statue.

"That wasn't there before." I remarked.

"Oh? I didn't notice!' He said sarcastically. "Jenny, this is important. Don't blink. This is a Weeping Angel. If any living creature is looking at it, it turns to stone. Don't let it touch you or it sends you back in time." He kept winking.

"What about if I have reflective sunglasses?" I asked.

"Jenny, you're a genius!" He turned away from the creature. "Don't turn away. Blink but don't turn away. Make sure it keeps looking at itself." He pulled out his psychic paper again. "Did you send this?"

"Send what?" I asked.

"It says 'Blink. I won't hurt you.' Jenny, this is not a good prank."

"I didn't do it!" I said angrily. "It had to be the Angel."

"Jenny, I am about to put you in a lot of danger. Can you trust me?"

"Of course." As silly as my father was, I could trust him with my life.

"Turn around." He said. I argued a little but then I obeyed. "The paper says 'They left me because I am a traitor. They took away my power'"

"I am so sorry." I said.

"This could all be a trick." He warned. I turned around. The Angel hadn't moved. I walked up to it, ignoring the Doctor's arguing, and gave it a long hug. Its stone felt cold but it felt real. "Jenny! Don't be crazy! I've already lost enough to the Weeping Angels!"

"A wise man on Yarosay said I'd find hope here. Here it is." I said. The Angel wasn't harming me. Only when I looked close enough did I notice the lines from tears carved into the stone

"It says 'I led them here to their death. I used to be human. Before their leader, who calls herself Medusa, took me in as one of them. She altered me genetically until I became one of them. She took away my time powers after my betrayal. I need a body to put my consciousness in to.' I volunteer." He smiled. I heard a woosh and the Doctor fell back.

"Oh my god!" I rushed to the side of my father as the statue crumbled.

"I can speak!" He gasped. "You are... Beautiful!" I nearly gagged at seeing my father telling me this. He slapped himself. "Oi! That's my daughter! Sorry. Jenny, right?"

"Yes." I said before a man barged in.

"That's me!" He gasped. "My body marching around without a conscious!" The Doctor fell back again. The man who had walked in flexed his muscles.

"Being human feels good." He said, brushing dark brown hair from his blue eyes. He was sort of handsome in a weird, perky way.

"Well, Jenny. I'll leave then. Hold on, actually, there might be a chance we can transmit a TARDIS control room into your ship." The Doctor said.

"Really?" I asked.

"If she wants to. TARDIS, you up for it?" The TARDIS made a sound in agreement. I laughed. After half an hour, the job was done and my ship had a TARDIS control room. The Doctor zoomed away and the man and I explored my new ship room.

"So, what should I call you?" I asked the man.

"Tom."

"Jenny and Tom exploring the universe together." I laughed as we headed off on an adventure.


	2. Crackers

Tom and I munched away on crackers we... _borrowed permanently_ from the United Kingdom starship as we looked at the view of a million galaxies from our ship.

"This is really nice." I said, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled the dazzling smile that could probably kill. "I love traveling with you."

"I love traveling with you." I smiled back. I waited for him to say something but when I turned to look at him, he was staring off into space, never blinking. I shook him but he stayed silent. I left him alone but I didn't have much choice. I lost control on all my muscles and felt things crawling on me. Everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep rocking my baby daughter, Veronica, to sleep. I shook my head and my strange dream came back to me. "I had a dream I traveled time and space. Maybe, someday, you'll travel the stars." I said to the girl in my arms.

"Funny. I dreamt of something like that too." My husband, Tom, said. "Must have been all Who we watched last night."

"Yeah. Funny enough, I dreamt the Doctor was my father!" I laughed. On my coffee table was a bag of spilt crackers.

"I dreamt we ate those and fell asleep... Well, woke up." I said.

"Maybe that's enough Doctor Who and crackers for this week." Tom laughed.

"You can never get enough Doctor Who and crackers." I rocked Veronica in my lap when she started to cry. I got a little dizzy and imagined large blue slugs crawling on my arms. Out of panic, I dropped Veronica on the ground. Tom grabbed his baseball bat and started beating Veronica. "Stop it! What's gotten into you?" I yelled.

"That's not Veronica! That's one of those blue slugs I keep seeing!" He yelled. I squinted at my daughter and she became bluer and bluer and less human the more I looked at her. I sort of felt guilty that I let Tom continue beating her but she- it only laughed the more he did it. There was a knock on the door so I went to answer it.

A tall man with a bowtie stood in front of me. "Hello there! You must be dream Jenny!"

"Excuse me?" I blinked. I recognized him but didnt know from where.

"Right, then. I'm the Doctor and we are dreaming. Even that nice lad Tom." He said, using a lot of hand gestures.

"The Doctor... Like Doctor Who?" I asked.

"Doctor Who? I love that question! So dangerous, I love it!" He said excitedly. I got ready to shut the door. "Alright, here's the thing, Jenny. You, me, Tom and Clara all came in contact with these parasites called Dream Parasites. Once on your skin, they sort of pee out this hallucinegenic stuff that puts you in a dream world with everyone else who has came in contact with them."

"Thanks for the story, goodbye." I shut the door. It clicked open behind me with the sound of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Where was I? Right. The dream world you're put in has all of your heart's desires but then it makes them your worst nightmare. Usually harmless but if you die in the dream, you die in real life. The parasites have spread themselves out through time and space." He said.

"You expect me to believe you have a TARDIS?" I said.

"That's the twist. My worst nightmare is losing the TARDIS and so Clara swallowed it. Now, she's zooming through time and space in the dream." He said ashamedly.

"How do I get out of this supposed dream?" I asked sarcastically.

"Someone has to pick off the parasites off you in real life. The only way to do it from the dream is to destroy any blue slug in the dream. Once enough are gone, your immune system will take care of the rest." He explained.

"I just got rid of one." Tom said gravely from behind me.

"You killed our daughter?" I yelled.

"Jenny, we don't have a daughter. I checked the photo albums. You never gave birth." He said.

"Impossible..." I said.

"Perception filter." The man said.

"That's right... I don't remember giving being pregnant..." The man grabbed my arm and led me outside. Tom followed behind.

"Now, I've got some bad news. Your house is alive." The Doctor said. I stared at the beautiful home I couldn't quite remember when I started living in. It got bluer and bluer and smaller and smaller. Behind me, I heard the TARDIS sound. It sounded just like it did on the show. Clara Oswald materialized behind me.

"The blue slugs are everywhere!" She gasped. She coughed and spit out a very minature police box.

"Doctor, if this is a dream, can't we just dream up some Daleks that kill the parasites?" I asked him.

"EXTERMINATE. EXTERMIMATE." I heard behind me.

"It will turn horribly wrong." The Doctor said. Laser beams shot everywhere. The Daleks destroyed the parasites around us but as the Doctor predicted, it went horribly wrong.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed as a Dalek approached her.

"Be brave!" He yelled back. I held on to my husband hoping I'd be able to protect him. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I wasn't even sure if he really was my husband.

"You look like me." The Dalek said as it investigated Clara.

"I'm sorry?" She said confusedly.

"I am human." It said. Clara seemed to take a moment to recognize the Dalek.

"Run you clever boy and remember." The Dalek and Clara said in unision.

"This can't be happening!" The Doctor said.

"Excuse me." A blonde woman tapped his shoulder. "You don't happen to know where I can find a man called the Doctor?" She asked.

"No. Not you." He shook his head in disbelief. "Anyone but you, Rose."

"Doctor? Is it you?" She said placing her hand on his cheek. "You've changed."

"Are you real?" He whispered.

"Say it." She said.

"Rose Tyler" He started. The woman faded away and my father slumped to the ground.

"It will get better, Oswin Oswald. You'll meet a great man called the Doctor and he will save you." Clara said to the Dalek.

"Thank you." Is all it said before it self destructed. Clara shed a few tears before remembering it was all a dream.

"Right then." The Doctor stood up and did his normal 'okay' clap. "I need someone to dream the parasites to come here to us so we can rid them off."

"Why can't you?" Tom pointed out the obvious.

"Nevermind that." He said using his hand gestures again.

"I like this world. I can dream up anything I want and anyways, I have a life here. I can't give up my marriage." I argued.

"You'd rather be in a coma for God knows how long and having to live one of your nightmares everday than be exploring new worlds like you're supposed to?" The Doctor said.

"Jenny, you were made to explore." Clara agreed. "You and your father are both warriors but you're also explorers."

"Who said we couldn't explore?" I smiled, thinking of a planet so familiar but so far away. Our surroundings shifted to a planet I recognized as Gallifrey.

"No! Jenny! Do not! Get us out of here! We can't be here!" The Doctor yelled. I looked around before shifting my thoughts. The planet seemed to be in some sort of war. Everything was still as if it was frozen in a moment of time. I closed my eyes and held Tom's hand tightly as we appeared in the TARDIS control room- My control room. I saw Tom and I laying on the ground being suffocated by the blue slugs crawling all over us.

"Gross." I gagged.

"Jenny... We don't have wedding bands." Tom said, pointing at our fingers. They were laced together tightly.

"Oh." I said realizing I wasn't really married. It was a beautiful dream and I wanted it to be real so badly.

"Dreams like this co-exist with reality. Almost as if you were ghosts. You really are here and you really can save yourselves. Just get rid of the slugs." The Doctor said pointing at the things crawling on us. I began picking off the slugs and throwing then out, with the crackers, into the open sky.

"Jenny, I'm waking up." Tom said. The Tom on the floor started moving around. "I want you to know that in this dream, you are my beloved wife and I love you." He said fading away more and more.

"I love you too." I whispered. The dreams mimic the heart's desires and him being with me was definitely one of them. "Doctor, you never said why you couldn't dream things for us."

"It's because we arent really here." Clara explained. "You dreamed us up because we're one of your heart's desires." Just like Tom, the Doctor and Clara faded away leaving me alone, watching the real Tom squirm on the floor. I closed my eyes for a little while but it must have been a lot because the next minute, I was laying down beside Tom.

* * *

I woke up not feeling the need to stop holding Tom's hand.

He looked down at me. "Darn crackers must've had the slugs hiding in them."

I laughed because I knew I was home. Not just 'woke up' home but 'feeling safe and welcome' home too. "That was an interesting dream."

"You and me married? That would never work!" He laughed. I felt some hurt bubbling in my stomach.

"Yeah, crazy, right?" I laughed nervously and pulled at a blonde strand of hair.

"It's funny how much dream us didn't want to stay married." He laughed more. I wish he'd just shut up.

"What kind of name is Veronica for a kid, anyway?" I smiled.

"I'd like to name my child that." He said, losing the bright smile that distinguished him from everyone else.

"Veronica the blue slug?" I said wishing I could tape my mouth.

"My mother's name was Veronica." He said.

"Sorry. I'll bet she's as amazing as you!" I said. Shut up, Jenny!

"Was. She passed away when I was 10."

"Sorry."

"There's no way you would have known."

"Yeah." There was a long and horribly awkward silence before I decided to head to my hammock to sleep.


	3. The Robots

Hello, friends! Thanks for sticking to my crappy story this long! I am proud! Well, since this story had been viewed a couple of times, I thought I'd have this tiny author note at the beginning! Don't expect them too often.

Copyright thingy: Rebel  
"Jenny!" Tom shook me awake.  
"Time to run?" I groaned.  
"Yeah."  
"Love the running. Hate the running. It's a complicated relationship." I managed to smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Give me a few minutes to get ready."  
"There's no time. The ship's already crashed and they're on to us." Tom told me.  
"Who again?" I said brushing my hand through my hair in an attempt to comb it.  
"Who do you think?" He snapped.  
"The King's robors?" I said, rubbing my head.

"No!" He sarcastilly. "Yeah them!"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't stall him the way you wanted. He was presurring me to eat with him and I was hungry!" I said sleepily.

"You were going just fine! You nearly stalled him long enough for me to deactivate the robots and then you decide to eat with him!" He yelled.  
"So? River got me some hallucinogenic lipstick so I was gonna make him hallucinate and then go help you!" I yelled back.  
"So you planned to snog him but decided to eat and took the full dose of the hallucination?" He mocked.  
"Can you stop being such a jerk? This is my ship and I can kick you off anytime I want to so stop acting so controlling all the darn time!"/

"I will when you stop being so reckless!" He hissed. It wasn't like this was the first time I'd seen Tom get angry with me. It's just that this time, he was really underestimating me.

"Shut up. I've got this under control. I think you've forgotten I was born to fight in a war. I was born a warrior." I said calmly. I stretched my muscles and grabbed the laser gun my Dad got me as a gift. The robots swarmed into my ship first. I blasted them with lasers until they all lay on the ground, malfunctioning. "Go examine it and see if there's a control chip." I ordered. Tom rushed off to the nearaest robot and started tinkering.

"I've found one. We can deactivate them now." Tom said.

"Perfect." I smiled at him. He smiled back one of his kindest smiles. They always made me melt on the inside but I stayed cool.

"Jenny, was it?" The King said walking in surrounded by guards. The King was a very handsome and young looking man. He had looked like that for the past hundred years, they say. He kicked a malfunctioning robot out of his way.

"Excellent memory." I said.

"I read the 'to be executed' list a lot." He smiled coldly.

"Really? Have you memorized the names of the millions you murdered?" I smirked.

"Murdered?" He laughed. "I like to call it 'pest control'. Much more accurate description."

"I can shoot you with this laser gun and you'd be dead in less than a minute." I held the gun close to me.

"Think again." He said, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a reflective shield.

"I was raised a warrior. I can hurt you without the lasers." I threatened.

"Try." He smiled as his guards surrounded me. At the speed of light, I kicked and punched. I threw in a few backflips too just to show off.

"I've got it!" Tom shouted. The robots got up and started fighting the guards with me. One of them got the King himself and pinned him down to the ground.

"Nice." I smiled. He nodded his head in agreement. How obnoxious. "So, your Majesty, what do you think of our trying?"

He groaned under the weight of the metal robot. "Activate voice recognition control."

"Not so fast. Do you actually think I'm stupid enough to keep that on? I disabled it and deadlocked it. Even if I hadn't, do you think they'd have enough battery power?" Tom said. "In about ten seconds, the robots will lose all power and that one will collapse on you."

The King muttered something that sounded a lot like cursing. That night, we fixed the ship (taking the royal with us, of course) and left New Atlantis, New Earth. We dropped the King off at the worst possible destination, Prison of the Atraxi. He would spend the rest of his extended life in a small cell.

"You did good." Tom told me as we walked out.

"You too." I nodded towards him. Even though he might sometimes be a douchebag but he's a decent guy. "I hope you learned to stop underestimating me."

He laughed and I felt his fingers lace with mine. I smiled.


	4. Rose's First and Final

Hel **lo, Whovians! I am so sorry about last chapter. It got messed up with coding so I had to remove a lot of stuff and may have accidentally erased some letters from words so I'm sorry. Or as the Giver would have,**

 **I apologize.**

 **(I accept your apology). Anyways, hopefully, this will be a better chapter and stuff like that. Love you all! ?**

I opened the door of my ship. I was above a building of some sort, a clock tower or something.

"You sure this is London, Earth, 2015?" Tom called out.

"Yeah. we're just on top of a clock tower. Hey, look! There are even people waving to us from the ground!" I pointed out. "Gello, Eartherns!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You had to make a scene, didn't you?" A rough voice said from behind me. I turned to find a tall, grey headed man crossing his arms standing I'm my ship.

"Who are you?" I asked. Tom stood with his hand going through the man- wait, what?

"It's a projection." Tom said.

"Clever." The man confirmed. "Hello, Jenny."

"Dad?" I squinted.

He nodded. "New face. Now, you need to leave because the government is about to force you out. I'll meet you at a place called Antarctica. Now, shoo!"

"Find the coordinates for Artantica or whatever he said." I ordered.

"How can we trust him?" Tom asked.

"Right. Excellent question, Tom." He paused, giving Tom a moment to realize he knew his name. "When we met, the first thing you said to me was 'hello Dad'." He smiled.

"Hello, Dad." I grinned. The projection faded away, with him smiling wider than ever. Tom found the coordinates for Antfartica and we travelled there as fast was we could but my finger slipped and we ended up traveling back to 2005, London. We parked the ship, obviously now realizing the version of London we were in was not used to spaceships, and turned on the thing that lets the ship disguise itself to a common object.

"Antropica looks a lot like London." I noted. Tom stepped out of the ship which disguised itself as a telephone box. I tapped a blonde woman passing by. "Excuse me, where are we and what year is this?"

"We're in London... 2005." She said, confusion written all over her face. I noticed she was wearing a nametag, probably from her work.

"Thank you..." I glanced at the tag. "Rose Tyler."

"Wait... Isn't that the woman your dad talked to us about once?" Tom asked me.

"Excuse me?" Rose said. I ignored her.

"The parallel universe one?" I asked. Tom nodded.

"What the bloody-" She started.

"Nevermind that." I grabbed her wrist and led her to our ship. Tom followed close behind.

"It's bigger on the-" Rose started.

"No it really isn't. It's just disguised as a telephone box." I explained quickly, messing with buttons.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Tom asked. "Forget that. There are no good or bad ideas with you. Just taking risks." I laughed.

"Are you some sort of aliens?" Rose asked.

The question was so silly I burst out laughing. "Technically, you're an alien to us."

"Stop it!" She said angrily. "You can't kidnap me!"

"Is it kidnapping if we bring you home a second after you left?" Tom grinned.

"You're all mad!" Rose said.

"You should meet my dad! He's a madman with a blue box!" I roared with laughter.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" She shouted.

"You'll find out soon!" I smiled. The ship's engine stopped. "We're here! Auntie Artica!" Tom looked through the windows. There was a bunch of ice and snow. Eventually, a police box materialized on am ice patch. The Doctor, dressed in a large snowsuit, stepped out and knocked on our door. I opened it for him and with the rush of cold air, I shivered.

"Hello, Jenny!" He gave me a hug. He nodded to Tom, acknowledging him.

"I brought you a present, Dad!" I said excitedly, gesturing to Rose Tyler. "2005's Rose Tyler!"" He looked angry for a moment but his expression softened after seeing Rose.

"You're all mad!" She screamed. My father's expression changed to a hurt one and then an angry one.

"Why did you let Jenny do this?" He yelled at Tom.

"There's no argument with her!" He said in defense. I blushed.

"Take her back. This isn't supposed to happen. She doesn't meet me yet." The Doctor said roughly.

"I don't want to meet you if you're this mad!" Rose shouted.

"Rose," I said calmly. "One day, you're going to meet an amazing man who's going to show you all of time and space." I glanced at the Doctor.

"Today is not that day." She elbowed me in the face and everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up in my hammock with Tom cowering over me, wiping my blood with a towel.

"What happened?" I groaned. A pain in my head throbbed.

"The Doctor used a psychic link to make that Rose girl unconscious. He also said he erased today from her. Says we should drop her off where we got her." He looked behind him. Rose slept peacefully on his hammock. "He gave you some futuristic medicine and warned me about how it night make you speak nonsense. He also told me you won't remember saying any of the nonsense." He smiled mischievously.

"Oh crap. What did I say?" I rubbed my head.

He cleared his throat. "Something along the lines of 'Jennifer Aniston would look better as a penguin'."

I laughed. "I think I love you." The words slipped out.

He smiled. "Maybe I've been exposed too much to the medication but I think I love you too."

"And that's where this is going to stop." The Doctor said, pushing Tom away. "She's too good for you, anyway."

"Doctor, do I ever meet your past self again?" I blurted out.

"Yes."

"Is Tom there?"

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment. "I have to go. Can't keep UNIT waiting any longer."


	5. Embracing Darkness

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been posting much. I've been busy and I didn't have any ideas :(**

 **Hopefully, I'll post more often. I love you all :)**

We didn't talk about it again. We mainly hugged about it, as the Dad wouldn't let me do anything else. Tom didn't mind Daddy's rules much. He really wanted to please him. Of course, Daddy made Tom promise to take care of me. I replied that I take care of _him_. I saw the flash of hurt on Dad's face realizing he said something similar about Donna Noble. I muttered an apology but it was too late.

"Jenny can you come help me for a second?" He called from the engine room.

I walked through a few doors and found him leaning on a pipe. "Yeah?"

"Nothing." He paused, cheeks slightly red. "I just wanted to see you."

"Oh shut up." I grinned. "Go back to fixing whatever you were fixing."

"I'm done."

"Then find something else to fix." I ordered.

"Why don't you want me just to hang out with you?" He asked.

"Fine. Come along, then." I gestured. He followed me back to the control room. "Any suggestions for a destination?"

"Planet Number 231163 in the Thoracinorev Galaxy, the Lunar Year 7087 paused."Or as I like to call it, home." **Anyone catch those 2 references? Hint: The planet number & the Galaxy name backwards.**

"Allons-y." I laughed. I set the controls and gave Tom a quick hug. The ship shook- almost in protest - as we entered the atmosphere of the planet. "Will we have to fight some Weeping Angels?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"So, here's the plan." I said when the ship landed. "We're gonna kick some statues' butts." He laughed. I stepped out the ship, hanging on to the railings to keep myself steady. The landscape looked a lot like the Earth's moon. The ground was milky white but I could see hints of grey. There were large domes far off in the distance.

"Sweetie, we're on Earth's moon centuries in the future." Tom said from behind me. I felt a prick in my neck and the surface of the moon spun and spun until it went dark.

* * *

I blinked a few times and rubbed sleep from eyes. I was in a small room. The lights were turned off. I twisted the doorknob of a door in front of me but it was locked. After a few minutes of thinking what to do, I decided on kicking it down. Obviously, it worked. Of course, there was another door. It was open just enough for me to watch a woman with heavy eyeliner talk to a man I couldn't see.

"So, you're absolutely sure that she was an exact copy of his DNA?" The woman was asking.

"Yes." A voice all too familiar responded.

"Good. Remember the time we took a chunk of his TARDIS and tried to replicate it?" _Dad._

"Yeah."

"Do you remember the result?"

"The Weeping Angels?"

"A failure."

"I agree, Medusa."

"MEDUSA? Medusa was the woman who turned Tom- Oh my God. That's Tom." I thought out loud.

"Nice of you to join us... Kenny, was it?" The woman pushed the door open.

"It's Jenny." Tom corrected.

"Tom, what are you doing? Why are you working for _her_?" I hissed. I ignored the slight heartbreak in my heart.

"I prefer Missy." She smiled.

"Missy? What kind of name is _that_?" I asked.

"Missy as in Mistress as in the Master." She laughed. "But they call me Medusa because I created the Weeping Angels. One hundred percent by accident but you know, Medusa's known for turning people into statues."

"The Master. Dad told me about you." I said angrily. "What do you want from me?"

"Your DNA but I've already got that. I don't need you anymore. I just needed your DNA because it's like your Father's and I need him to teleport here right now." She smiled. "Off you go. I don't need you. Buh-bye."

"I'm not leaving without Tom."

"Aww, sweetie, did you think Zander actually loved you?" She giggled madly.

I blushed. "Z-Zander?"

"Yeah. Zander, not Tom." He said blankly.

"Why are you with her?" I asked.

"She is my Master." He said as he morphed into an Angel statue.

I lost my balance and stepped back. "No" I whispered, a tear rolling down my face. He morphed back into himself.

"I am a special breed of Weeping Angel. I an alternate between human and statue." He said.

"Zander here's my best guard." Missy smiled.

"Anything for Medusa." He looked to the ground ashamedly.

"I loved you." I whispered. I felt another needle and embraced the darkness.

 **Okay, Whovians. Sorry for the betrayal. I just have one suggestion. Go listen to Melanie Martinez's Crybaby and Cake and tell me it's perfect for this chapter.**

 **Wuv u :)**


	6. Teddy Bear

**Okay. Like I did on my old account, I would put Chapter Theme songs. I'm gonna do this here too. Expect some Melanie Martinez :)**

 **The titles of Chapters will be named after those songs. I'm also really sorry that last chapter was shorter than usual and going way faster. It's just I was really excited to write it. Allons-y!**

 **Ready for this?**

 **Chapter Theme Song: Teddy Bear (Melanie Martinez)**

 **Cry Baby (Melanie Martinez)**

 **Carousel (Melanie Martinez)**

 **Basically the entire Cry Baby album, okay?**

It was the woman again, the woman with the bright pink highlights. She was bringing me bottles of something that was making me feel better.

"Who are you?" I asked when I started to get my energy back.

"Mai." She replied.

"Maya?" I asked.

"No. M-A-I. It stands for Manufactured Android Intelligence." She replied.

"You're an android?" I squinted at her trying to see if she had metal limbs.

"Please stop staring at me like that." She commanded, crossing her arms. "I have a human personality just like you do."

"I'm Gallifreyan." I corrected.

"I know. I scanned you and noticed the two hearts. You're like Medusa." She blinked.

"Medusa- I mean Missy's a timelord- I mean timelady?" I gasped.

"Yes. I also scanned you and found traces of Restoration light." She stated.

"And...?"

"You are immortal. Like Jack Harkness." The android fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" I reached out a hand.

"Yes. He is just so handsome I malfunction everytime I think of him." The android giggled. She sounded more and more human the more I heard her speak.

"You've got a thing for Jack?" I remembered the time I met him. Sure, he was handsome but not really my type.

"I swoon everytime I pull up his photo from my memory." The android smiled. "We're going to get married one day and have 1000 children."

"Uh... Excuse me for asking but how exactly?" I asked with pure curiosity.

"It doesn't matter. I'll figure it out when we're married."

"Aren't there any laws against that?'

"Shut up." Mai spat. Do androids even spit? "Wait."

"What?"

The android came very close to my face. She whispered. "If I help you, will you take me to him?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Then... Allons-y." She grinned. She opened a door and we snuck out. It was an empty room, fairly empty but there were strange flying sounds. "I am escorting the prisoner to Medusa. Medusa wants the prisoner alive and in this year so back off, Angels." The flying sound stopped as 4 Weeping Angels appeared peacefully in front of me.

"Yes. I am a prisoner." I agreed. I held my hands together and noticed a cut on the back of my hand. "Hey, Mai, what's this?"

"They needed your DNA to track your father down." Mai told me.

"But this the DNA of an older- oh that won't end well." I said as the very first version I'd ever seen of my Father burst through the door wearing a flower necklace and a hat.

"Jenny?" He yelled.

"Hello Dad." I said calmly.

"Am I hallucinating? You died!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm alive." I smiled.

"That's bloody brilliant."

"I get that a lot." I grinned wider. He scanned me with his Sonic Screwdriver and examined my face.

"But you died!"

"Oh, Dad. You do realize there are more important things to worry about." I pointed at the Weeping Angels.

"Yeah, yeah. I met that Medusa lady. Awful kisser." He said with disgust.

"Wait what?"

"Nevermind that." He wiped his mouth.

I thought about telling him how she was the Master but I thought it was too big of a spoiler. Instead I said. "I ship it."

"You really do _not_." He wiped his mouth again.

"O."

"Don't say it."

"T." Mai chimed in.

"Don't you dare."

"P." I concluded with a grin. I turned around and grabbed the gun from a Weeping Angel's hand. The Angel morphed into Tom. I shot at all the statues.

"Hey, I have a question. What does OTP mean?" Tom- or Zander or whatever he calls himself, asked.

"Too bad you'll never know." I kicked him and he fell to the ground. I held the gun at his head. "You nearly got me killed." I whispered.

"You're immortal, anyway." He whispered back.

"You were always so controlling."

"You always thought you were brilliant." He laughed.

"I always _knew_ I was brilliant." I glared.

"I love you."

"No you don't. I loved you up until you nearly got me killed."

"Nearly." He laughed.

"You'll die laughing." I hissed.

"He won't die." The Doctor Version 10.8 corrected me. The bullets fell to the ground at the command of his screwdriver. "Jenny, you're a clone of me. You should know by know that _I_ don't kill."

"I'm not you, Dad." I picked up the bullets.

"Time out." He said in a fatherly tone.

"Dad, I'm an adult."

"How old are you now?" He asked.

"A year." I muttered.

"What?"

"A year." I said louder.

"So, not over 900 years old, I hear?" He smirked.

Ignoring him, I filled the gun with bullets again and placed it at Tom's head. "You're going to die."

"Kill me, Jenny." He pushed his hair back and smiled the way that always makes my heart melt.

I pulled him by his collar up to his feet. "Fine. You live."

"Excuse me, but I sense Mistress's presence." Mai said. I turned to her only to see the Missy woman covering Mai's mouth with her hand.

"Good little Android." Missy patted Mai's head. "I wasn't really aiming to get this Doctor, but at least now, I can kill him forever like he killed me."

"Who are you exactly?" My father asked.

"Missy!" Missy shrieked.

"Missy who?" The Doctor said with confusion.

"Didn't sweet old Jenny explain?" She looked at me. I fiddled with the gun and shot her leg. She screamed but laughed when her regeneration started kicking in.

"Timelord!" The Doctor gasped.

"You look so young. You probably haven't defeated me yet." She laughed, wiping her leg with regeneration. The bleeding stopped.

"Who are you?" My father demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." She giggled. "Activate emergency teleport." She said to a bracelet on her wrist. "I'll keep trying to find you, Doctor." She materialized away with all the Weeping Angels except Tom.

"Activate emergency ship escape." Tom said to a similar bracelet.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Making sure they stay away from Earth. The escape planet is a far away planet with lots of caves. It's where the Weeping Angels will soon call home." He smiled. He grabbed the gun from my hands gently. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You just saved us." I smiled. I hugged him.

"No!" The Doctor yelled. I heard the sound of his Sonic Screwdriver and the pulling of a trigger. There was a crash and Tom fell to the ground. He bled from his chest.

"What?" I screamed.

"He was going to shoot you so I used the Sonic Screwdriver to make the gun aim at one of the walls and the material caused it to ricochet." My father explained.

"He's dying!" I cried, clutching his hand.

"You idiots! Do you realize what you just did?" He hissed, sweat rolling off his forehead. I took the gun from his quivering hands and ended his pain.

I loved him.

But he was only in love with the power.

Not me.

I'll miss him.

But he won't miss me.

Tears rolled don't my face and down my trademark green shirt which was soaked with blood.

"Jenny? I'm really sorry." Mai said quietly.

"I am too." My father wrapped an arm around me.

"I don't flipping care if you're sorry!" I screamed. The sobs poured out of me as if I was Niagara Falls.

"He tried to kill you." Mai whispered.

"I loved him."

"I know you did." My father said. "But this is the curse of the timelords." I looked at him. Tears streamed down his face. I wondered who he was crying for. Rose? Donna? I hugged him. I didn't want to let him go.

The next few hours were numb for me. I watched the world whizz past me. Almost as if someone else were speaking for me, I found myself mumbling things. "Dad, one day, after your next regeneration, you'll meet me again. It'll be my second time seeing you so you have to act like you didn't know I was alive."

"Consider it done." He stepped into the TARDIS. "Want me to drop you off?" He offered. I shook my head and walked through the many passageways back to my own ship which was taken to the storage. Mai was very interested in seeing Jack Harkness first so I promised I'd take her to see him.

"He was a Weeping Angel. We'd never end well." I said to myself sadly. I still missed Tom because I was convinced he loved me."Lies. They were all lies. Always." Tears streamed down my face and I let them fall.

* * *

 **Sorry Jenny x Tom fans. What would their ship name even be? Jenom? Tenny? Jom? I kind of like Jenom.**

 **Anyways, sowwy for the ending. To be honest, I dont even know how long this chapter is. I kind of saved it only a few times and right now, it says 41 words! Haha! Anyways, I'm sorry about this all but I hope you were listening to Melanie while reading this because I was and it inspired me greatly. Love you all and I hope you like Mai because she's Jenny's new companion! Wuv u 3**


	7. The Preserving Plague

**Welcome back! So, I was looking at my statistics and I have a crazy lot of views from the United States and the U.K. which is awesome! Not many views on my newer chapters but that's okay because I don't just write these for you, I write these for me too! This is how I calm my fangirl heart from shipping random people I don't know together. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 7!**

 **-P.S. I recently found out Jenny crashed into a moon and died after the episode so I'll find a way to incorporate that ;)**

 **Chapter Theme Song: -Couldn't think of one, sorry-**

* * *

"Welcome to planet Earth, 2015." I said sadly to Mai. "Don't worry, I've got the chameleon on."

Mai ran out the door cheerfully. "It's beautiful!"

"Careful. You might attract some attention." I warned her.

She ran back to me and whispered. "Where's Torchwood?"

"In front of you." I gestured to the large building. She ran through the doors calling for Jack. I followed behind.

"Whoa whoa! Strangers aren't supposed to be walking in like this!" Jack said holding his hands in the air. Mai hyperventilated which is strange because I thought androids didn't breathe.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked me.

"Jenny." I shook his hand. "Doctor may have mentioned me?"

"You're the 19th century woman married to a Silurian? Wow. You're a lot hotter than he said." He said flirtatiously.

"No. I'm his daughter Jenny and this is my android friend, Mai." I gestured to Mai with a slight smile.

"An Android?" He said, kissing Mai's hand. Sparks flew at her hands and she started to malfunction. She fell to the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that. She has a bit of a thing for you." I whispered.

"Poor girl." He smiled. He helped her up. She grinned widely. I cringed at the thought of love. I cringed at the thought of human-android love. Wait... Was Jack even human?

"Mai, cool it." I nudged her gently.

"Systems attempting to cool down." She responded with a slightly more robotic voice. Her hair changed from pink to blue. "Systems malfunctioning."

"Shut her down." Jack ordered.

"You...Will...NOT!" Mai slapped him before he could touch her control panel.

"Ow." He put a hand to his face. "That wasn't very nice."

Mai clamped her hands to her mouth. Her hair returned to a light pink. "Oh, Captain Jack! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." He groaned. "Welcome to Torchwood." He smiled.

I cleared my throat. "Right. Jack, we're not here to stay."

"What? You mean the Doctor didn't send you to help us with all the murders around the city?" He said.

"No... I came here because I promised to take Mai to meet you but we're not staying." I clarified.

"I'd love to stay!" Mai said eagerly.

"Great. Welcome to Team Torchwood. Population: 1. They're all missing." He looked at his feet. "And all their bodies turned up covered in green slime."

"Slime?" I asked.

"I'll analyze it." Mai offered.

"I tried but when it's analyzed, it causes our systems to malfunction. It's as if it's a virus." Jack said hopelessly.

"We'll figure it out!" Mai said cheerfully.

"We'll do our best." I smiled. And that's how I got stuck working for flirty Jack Harkness.

* * *

I sat on a table at one of the crime scenes. The murders were kept secret from the public and I knew that was pointless. London's seen so many alien invasions since my Father arrived, it was pointless to lie about it. The slime on the bodies left them dead but living. Their hearts were working but they were unconscious. Any attempt to touch the slime with your flesh would put you in the same state which is why there's at least a dozen half-dead bodies in per crime scene.

"Analyzing slime." Mai said. None of our warnings stopped her from trying to analyze them. She ended up deciding that since her software was from the future, it would survive early 2000's viruses. "Slime not recognized but origin located."

"Great." I sat up. "Allons-y."

"Just like her father." Jack grinned. "Find coordinates for the origin, Mai."

"Not coordinates. Time period." Mai corrected. "This slime is from a plague that hit the Earth 200 years before I was manufactured."

"Any cures?" I asked.

"No. It just disappeared." She stated.

"What?" Jack and I said in unison.

"It disappeared one day." She pursed her lips.

"Does that mean someone from the future could've brought it here?" I asked.

"Some _thing_. The plague came from a creature."

"Let's go find it. Jack, do you have a map of the places it attacked?" I glanced at him.

"Right at it." He winked and pulled out his phone. He pulled up a map of London with red dots marking areas that were attacked. More were constantly appearing.

"It's a trail, Jack. You zoomed in too far. It's a trail and it's heading or us right here, right now." I pointed out.

"Then let's greet it with open arms." He said. Something crashed through the walls. It was see through. I could see the other side of the world through it. Though it was see through, I could distinctly see the shape of it. It was like looking at a droplet of water.

"I must feed." It hissed.

"What are you even?" Jack laughed. I glared at him and he shut up.

"He means that if we're about to die, you might as well tell us what you are and where or when you're from." I corrected.

"Yeah." Mai added on.

"Well, I am a Healer." It hissed.

"What do you heal?" I asked.

"I heal all. I take away any troubles, pain or emotions. I travel through time healing the world. I take on the shape of what I heal which is why I am water." It explained.

"Um... But us _humans_ ," I smiled, remembering none of us in the room right now were fully human. "We are flesh."

"You are over 50% water." It hissed.

"But you're killing them. You're absorbing the water from them, not healing them." Jack said.

"I am preserving them. I am covering them with what they are made of and my special solution." It said. "They will absorb the solution and heal."

"That's a lie." Mai said. She held up her arm. The fingers were open and inside them were bullets. "I am from the future and your solution absorbs the life. On average, it takes 2 days to kill them."

"Gallifreyan." It turned to me. "Delicious."

"I'm neither Gallifreyan or Timelord." I smirked. "I'm an echo of them."

"I see a different face in your future. I also see a crash. Delicious." It came closer to me and... sniffed? "Needs flavor. Be angry." It splashed something on my face and memories flooded my head. First, it was my Father not believing I was _really_ daughter. Then, the one that hurt me most, Tom. Tom, betraying Tom. Tom the traitor. It always came back to stupid ol' Tom. I fought the memories but my anger always came back to Tom. I wanted to kill him again and again, each a different way. More torture. More. More. I wanted him to be screaming, begging me to forgive him and the worst part would be me deciding not to forgive him.

I felt hands on my wrists. "Jenny, this is not you. This is all the anger you've ever felt in your life. This is not real. You do not want to do that." It was Jack. He said it in such a lulling, calming voice. It sounded beautiful. It made me happy.

"You're right." I muttered. I felt a little queasy and I was extremely dizzy. I felt him place something in my hand. It was the shape of a gun but it was missing pieces. I shot at the blob of water (which I could see because I was a victim of it) and instead of bullets, it shot out a ray of sound. It was a sonic blaster. The thing dissolved, screaming in pain.

"Wow! What was that?" I exclaimed.

"It was the Preserving Plague." Mai paused. "Oh. You mean the thing? No one knows."

"Will we have to fight it again?" Jack asked.

"Nope. My scanner shows no sign of its life left." Mai smiled.

"Great." I sighed. "Thanks for the sonic blaster, Jack."

"No problem." He grinned. I held it out for him to take back but he pushed it away. "I've got a dozen. I don't need this."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks." I hugged him and set out back for the ship. As Mai recharged, I explored the settings on my new sonic blaster. The style he gave to me had a dark, wooden handle but with the settings, I made it my favourite shade of green with touches of black. I also made the sound waves a green and cooler looking.

"Are we gonna visit him again?" Mai asked cheerfully.

"Sure." I nodded in her direction. She squealed and set the ship on anchor mode so I could get some rest before our next adventure.

* * *

 **How do you guys like Mai? Should I kill her off? Should I keep her but not as companion? Should Mai leave and join Torchwood? Should Jenny join Torchwood temporarily? Should Jack x Jenny be something? Please let me know and I you guys have different ideas for adventures, I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Timelady**


	8. Gold

**Welcome back, Whovians! Just before I start this chapter, I'd like to tell you about my new Fanfic that I'm gonna occasionally post! It's called Clara Oswald's Lives and I think you can pretty much guess what it's about. COL won't affect this Fanfic because I wont post it as AOJ is my main focus. I also want to give you a heads up on the upcoming Christmas chapter! You're gonna find out something I foretold last chapter! Allons-y!**

 **Chapter Theme Song: Gold (Imagine Dragons) {Not because of the Lyrics, just because of the name and you'll see why}**

* * *

"Barcelona." I pulled back the curtains and sighed at the beautiful, red sky of Planet Barcelona. The houses were big enough for dogs to inhabit. Obviously, Barcelona is populated by nose-less dogs. My Dad once mentioned that. I missed him. Mai was already testing the atmosphere to make sure it's safe for me to go on.

"Safe." She concluded. "But why don't the dogs have noses?"

"Stop being rude." I snapped.

"I wasn't!" She argued.

"Tom was never speciesist like you." I regretted saying that afterwards because of the flash of hurt no her face. "I mean let's go." I gulped. We stepped on to the blue soil of Barcelona.

"Hey! You there! You can't be here!" A poodle called.

"Sorry. Just visiting. I'm Jenny, human, and this is Mai, android." I introduced.

"This is your android?" The poodle asked.

"Sorry. I meant that the android is named Mai, not _my_ android." I clarified.

"Yeah, whatever. We have cool K-9s here." It said. A robotic dog, similar to my Father's, zoomed by the poodle.

"Affirmative." It said in its cute, robotic voice.

"Glad to see these are back in style." I smiled.

"Affirmative." It said again.

My smile faded. "Does it say anything else?"

"Affirmative. I can speak." It said.

"Kenny here's my best servant." The poodle said.

"Interesting. Now, if we can move on and accept that Androids are better?" Mai said.

"Not true." The robot said.

"Can we please cut it out with all the fighting?" I rubbed my head in frustration.

"Fine." The Android and Robot said.

"Now, Poodle, is anything bad happening because Mai and I are good with bad things." I said straight to the point.

"I'd prefer if you called me by my name, Elise." The poodle said. I rolled my eyes. "Kenny, explain."

"Affirmative." Kenny said. "There have been Barcelonians converted into metal creatures with no emotion."

"Cyberdogs?" I asked.

"The metal men arrived 10 days ago and have been creating Cyberdogs ever since." Kenny explained.

"So you want us to destroy them?" Mai asked.

"Please." Elise begged.

"Of course. This is what we do." I smiled.

* * *

"This is where dogs go in but don't come out." Elise told me. I was standing in front of a factory human sized, big enough for Cybermen. This would be my first experience with them but I've heard enough tales to send shivers up my spine.

"Simple. We'll stall them by causing a power outage." I tried to say that calmly but the nervousness was clearly heard.

"Listen, Jenny, if you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to do it." Elise said.

I pet her head and smiled. "It's my job."

Locating the electrical box was not hard. My sonic blaster picked up the electrical pulse immediately. The hard part was the sonic proof lock. The only way it could open was to answer trivia questions.

"Kenny, answer these questions." I ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." Kenny replied. Question by question, Kenny answered and answered. Eventually, the electrical box clicked open and I soniced it off.

"Jenny! I sense-" Mai started.

"Delete." A Cyberman said. It placed its metal hand on Mai and she tumbled to the ground, lifeless.

"Run!" I managed to yell to the dogs before the Cyberman got me. I fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

6 minutes later, obviously, I woke up. I stretched my muscles.

"Being alive is so much more fun." I said to myself. I noticed Mai laying lifeless on the ground so I hit her control panel and she jolted up.

"That wasn't much fun." She said with a sour expression. "Hold on. You're supposed to be dead."

"Restoration light restores you for a _little_ too long." I grinned. "Anyways, I'm alive and ready to disable some Cybermen. Did you get a recording of the Cyberman?"

"Yes. They aren't normal Cybermen. They're the last Mondas Cybermen."

"Mondas... Mondas... Right! Dad told me about them. They can't stand Gold. Scan the planet for the nearest Gold source." I ordered. **I do my Classic Who research :)**

"Jenny! The core of Barcelona is Gold!"

"Not very safe if you ask me. Here we go." I shot the ground with my sonic blaster. We fell through the hole. Thankfully, Barcelona wasn't a huge planet so the fall was short enough. We landed on lumps of Gold.

"Ow!" I screamed. Blood oozed out of many cuts on my arms. "How do we get this up there?"

"We need to explode it so the dust goes up to Barcelona." Mai said.

"We can't risk destroying the planet."

"We'll evacuate the dogs and then poof with the planet."

"I wish you'd told me this before we fell through a hole!" I yelled.

"Fine. Sonic our way to the other side." She sighed. Again, we fell, almost flew, upwards. Gravity on Barcelona was strange. The ship wasn't too far away on the small planet.

"There's no way the ship will fit the entire population. We need the TARDIS." I groaned.

"Luckily, the Doctor let me borrow it." I turned around to find Jack grinning widely. I almost hugged him.

"Captain Jack Harkness." I nodded in his direction.

"Jenny... Doctor?" He smiled.

"Really cute human." Mai wheezed.

"So, I heard you need to evacuate the planet. Consider it done." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I already evacuated it. I got the message on your Dad's psychic paper."

"You're the best, Jack." I smiled. I placed in all the bombs and boarded my ship. The plan was to destroy the Cybermen and evacuate the dogs to Barcelona's bigger, twin planet, Madrid. It went smoothly and Barcelona disappeared in a cloud of Gold. Everyone was happy. It was another happy ending, right?

"Thanks, Jack." I said as we dropped him and the TARDIS.

"Oh you're welcome." He smiled.

"Cut it out, Jack." The Twelfth version of my Dad pulled him away by his collar. "You stay away from her." Jack rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to stay away from me!" Mai said eagerly.

"Oh, I don't know." He laughed.

"No really! You don't have to!" She said cheerfully. She hugged him so tight to the point where his face was red. He pulled away from her.

"Until next time." Jack saluted me with a wink and turned away.

"Bye Dad." I insisted on hugging my Father even though he was very uncomfortable. By the end of the day, my heart didn't ache with heartbreak over Tom.

Some call it getting over someone.

Some call it me realizing he tried to kill me.

I call it progress.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Fun fact: The Cybermen actually terrify me. The thought of emotionless humans just kills me even though at sometimes, I'm willing to be upgraded.  
** **Do you guys have any ideas on things to face in this Fanfic? I'm thinking of making Jenny return to her home planet just a little while. How do you like that?** **Lately, this has gotten a little more attention so I'm really happy :)**

 **Love ya guys!**

 **-Timelady**


	9. Dark Paradise (XmasP1)

**Welcome back, Whovians! This chapter, Jenny and Mai visit Messaline during its Christmas. What trouble awaits them?**

 **^You're right. That's a little cheesy. Allons-y!**

 **Chapter Theme Song: Dark Paradise (Lana Del Rey)**

* * *

"See you later, Jack." I waved to him goodbye before leaving his office at Torchwood. I'd been dropping off Mai at her home in the future and visiting Jack a lot lately. It just almost came naturally to me to want to visit him. He was... _Mine_.

I picked up Mai from the future and we set out for my home, Messaline. It's been a year since I visited it but would only be 6 months for them. The time I was going to they would be celebrating their first Christmas. There would always be the chance I'd be arrested for stealing the ship but I was hoping they'd forgotten.  
As we approached Messaline, I could already see all the green forests. It was so beautiful part of me wished I hadn't left.

"It's beautiful." Mai gasped as she stepped on to the sand of a beach.

"I know." I nodded. "My Dad's cat, Rose, once caught a fish here." **(Comic: A Rose by Any Other Name)**

A hath passed by me holding up a flyer with my photo on it. In big letters was the word 'Wanted'.

"Hey, that's you!" Mai giggled.

"No... That's not me..." I lied.

The hath reached out to pin me to the ground but I moved and kicked him. He fell with a plop. A few humans seized the opportunity and pinned Mai and I down. They stuck a needle in me and I drifted off. I assume they realized Mai was an android and shut her down. Whatever happened, I was unconscious and didn't see it.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the face of the man I once snogged to get out of a jail cell.

"Long time no see." I smiled. "Cline, was it?"

He nodded. "You're Jenny, right?"

"Yes. Good memory." I paused. "So, how's Messaline been doing?"

"Great. No troubles with the Hath anymore."

"Glad to hear that." I said. "Explain to me why I'm under arrest, please."

"You stole government property." He said blankly.

"Oh! You mean the ship?" I paused as he nodded. "If I recall, that ship did not belong to any government at the time I took it."

"Oh shut up."

"You're just mad because I am right. Once again, if I recall, it was General Cobb who killed me." I smirked.

"You look alive to me."

"Restoration light does wonders but I was dead and it was General Cobb who killed me. Speaking of him, where is he? I'd love to say hello." I smiled.

Cline held a walkie talkie. "General Cobb to cell #23."

General Cobb arrived and requested some privacy with me.

"You killed me." I said.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He laughed coldly. "I do believe we have some unsaid apologies."

"Go on."

He sneered. "I'm sorry you lived again."

Punching him came to me naturally and swiftly. I left him unconscious with a broken and bloody nose. Some of my best work, actually. **David Tennant reference there!**

"Nice work there!" Mai said cheerfully. She unlocked the jail cell and I sneaked out.

"What happened to Cline?" I asked.

"Let's just say sleeping darts come in handy." She smiled mischievously.

"Let's just say some children of the machine are immune to the sleeping darts." A voice said from behind me. "Unfortunately, some are not." With a prick in my neck, I fell asleep again.

* * *

This time, when I woke up, I was tied up with chains to a chair. I was in a room so familiar yet so far away. I was in the room I died in. A very angry looking General Cobb stood in front of me holding a remote.

"Now, Jenny, you're going to tell us your intentions when you stole the ship." He paused. "If you refuse or we are displeased by your answers, consequences will be severe." He tapped the remote. "Cline, start us off."

"Welcome to the Court of Humans and Hath." Humans and Hath clapped their hands at Cline's words. "We have been living together in peace for 6 months now. We are offended you decided to return with your terrible criminal aura. Let us begin asking questions."

"No. Let _me_ ask _you_ a question. Do you honestly believe torturing the criminal is legal?" I spat.

General Cline eyed me suspiciously. "This is the way our court works. We are aware you are immortal so we will give you the lethal level of torture." He pressed a button and thousands of volts of electricity ran through me.

* * *

I probably screamed even when I was dead. The darkness was beautiful compared to the pain I suffered when I was alive. Part of me yearned to be dead forever but I knew that wouldn't happen for a long time.

"Answer the question, Jenny." Cline said.

"Right, yes. What was the question?" I asked.

"Where did you go?" Cline repeated. "Where did you spread your disgusting criminal aura?"

I blinked away tears. "Oh, all over time and space."

"Lie." That was all General Cobb said before I died screaming.

* * *

"This is not the way a court works!" I screamed. "In the times I visited, I witnessed true peace. I witnessed innocent until proven guilty. Prisoners were not tortured for answers, at least in most countries. My father told you all to build this society on a man who _wouldn't_. What happened?"

Again, my answer displeased General Cobb and I died, over and over. The feeling of electricity didn't affect me as much anymore. Over and over, dead and dead. I almost pitied Captain Jack Harkness for having to suffer this. The pain and peacefulness of death was strange. It was a numb feeling. I was dead again and again and the feeling was so familiar I probably wouldn't realize I was _actually_ dying when it was _really_ my time. I started embracing the darkness more and more. It was beautiful.

* * *

All the times I died without realizing, his face appeared.

Captain Jack Harkness.

I wondered if he knew what was happening to me.

"Unfortunately," General Cobb cleared his throat. "It is impossible for us to execute you so we will continue the torturing."

I laughed like a lunatic. "That'll be fun." My voice was raspy.

I welcomed death. Everytime I died, the voices of Hath and Humans singing Christmas carols made it all so much more beautiful. Death wasn't all that bad, right?

* * *

I opened my eyes. I wasn't dead. The electricity stopped. An unfamiliar female human untied me.

"What do you want?" My voice cracked.

"I'm saving you. Do you know how many times you died?" The human asked.

"No."

"It's been one month. You take 6 minutes to revive so imagine how many times you died in a month." The human explained. "They got bored of watching you and some felt pity so they made everyone leave."

"Who are you?" I asked. A laugh escaped me. It was clear I went insane from all the torture.

"Mai. They reprogrammed me. They changed my hair and my appearance. They couldn't change my personality so they just programmed me to be a servant." She said with disgust. Her hair was brown and her facial features were completely different.

"I hate it here." I cried.

She hugged me. "It's okay, Jenny. It's all over now."

"Did you try contacting Dad or... Jack?" I asked.

"They disabled that feature from me so I wouldn't get any ideas." She said bitterly.

"We need to kill Cobb." I said with determination.

"We will. We just need to find out what he did with our ship first."

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY, JENNY. I DIDN'T WANT TO TORTURE YOU BUT THE STORY FORCED ME TO. I'M SO SORRY.**

 **How do you guys like the Christmas chapter, so far? I'm thinking of making it 3 parts since Christmas is in 3 days. A chapter a day. How's that?**

 **-Timelady**


	10. Centuries (XmasP2)

**Eek! The tenth chapter!**

 **~This chapter is Part 2 of the Christmas chapters. The Christmas chapters are a 2 part thing that take place over December 22 and 24. Yeah, it doesn't extend to Christmas because there's no way I can write that much.~  
I'm thinking of changing the name of this Fanfic to 'Call Me Jenny' so I created a poll that you can see at my Profile so you guys can vote for it :)  
**

 **Update: I was going to make this a 3 part thing but unfortunately, on Dec.22, when I was writing this, my beloved Grandmother passed away. That put me a little behind schedule and I'm still very depressed over her death so I will shorten this chapter and maybe post this on Christmas day instead of Christmas Eve. Thank you for understanding 3**

 **Guys, I need someone to buy a star and call it Gallifrey, okay?**

 **Allons-y!**

 **Chapter Theme Song: Centuries (Fall Out Boy) My music taste must make me sound so strange!**

* * *

I shakily snuck out through hallways with Mai. We were careful enough.

"Jenny!" She whispered happily.

"What?"

"I sense her!"

"Who?"

"The ship!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Where?"

"The next room." She said.

"Perfect. Let's leave." I sighed.

"We're not going to kill him?"

"Dad would never want me to kill. We're going to leave without hurting anyone." I said calmly.

"Only one problem." She paused. "I sense Cline and General Cobb there. They seem to be trying to break into it or try to grasp the technology."

"We're screwed." I covered my face with my hands and cried hysterically. I wiped my tears. "I'm sorry. I'm not very strong like I keep acting."

"It's okay. It's perfectly fine to cry. It doesn't mean you're weak. It means that even the strongest people have feelings. No one is immune to emotions... except maybe Cybermen." She took a deep breath. "If you need it, keep crying. It's okay."

"I feel better now." I lied.

"Mistress?" I robotic voice asked from behind me. I looked behind me to find the K9 we met on Barcelona.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I snuck on to your ship because Elise gave me to you as a gift." It explained. "I deadlocked the ship to a code word only I know."

"Kenny?" I started.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"You're the best." I smiled. "And don't call me Mistress. Call me Jenny." Mistress reminded too much of Missy and Missy reminded me too much of... Well, Tom.

"Jenny, may I suggest you run while I shoot the soldiers on their way." Kenny said.

"No lethal shots." I said before Mai and I ran. As I looked behind me, I saw lasers being shot everywhere. It was almost like a light show. Beautiful but terrifying. Running felt amazing after sitting in a chair being electrocuted for a month I barely remembered. **Guys I just found out how I'm going to end the Christmas chapters and it's really strange and you'll probably hate me for it! Sorry, let's continue the story.** "Do you think we ran far enough?"

"Probably." Mai paused. "Are we really _not_ going to kill Cobb?"

"If the Doctor was here, he'd disapprove of even _thinking_ to kill Cobb." I bumped into some-one? "Oh, I'm sorry."

It was a Hath. He held up a translator the Ood used to use. "It is fine. Aren't you the fugitive?"

"Yes, I am." I laughed. Once again, one of my mental issues.

"I have heard of you. I absolutely disagree with what they've done to you." It paused. "On behalf of Messaline, I will help you."

"Thank you so much." I thanked. I brushed a strand of blonde hair out of my face.

We walked together for a little while before Kenny caught up with us. "All clear, Jenny."

"Great." Mai sighed with relief. Apparently, realistic androids can sigh.

"You know, Jenny, most of the people of Messaline disagree with the way the court treated you." The Hath told me.

"Then why did they cheer as I died over and over?" I asked.

"So it's true." The Hath gasped. "You really are immortal."

"Answer the question please." I said impatiently.

"They cheer because even after 6 months of peace, we are still corrupt." The Hath explained. "There is no hope."

"Child of the machine." A different Hath looked at me. "You are Jenny. I am under strict orders to kill you the only way they know."

I held my hands in the air. "Kill me, you big oaf. At this point, I have been driven mad and tortured for a month. End my suffering. I know you pity me."

"No! Jenny! Don't!" Mai begged. "You can't die!"

"Kill me." I sighed.

"You're glowing!" Mai said. I thought it was odd as it didn't fit the situation and I clearly _wasn't_ glowing.

The Hath raised a gun. Kenny and the friendly Hath disappeared. The bullet hit me in my stomach but blood poured out of my skull. Everything faded away and that's when I woke up.

* * *

I was on our ship. It was all a dream. Memories flooded me. On our way to Messaline, we crashed into its Moon. I hit my skull and the damage was bad.

"You're glowing!" Mai pointed out. She was right. My hands and face were surrounded by golden light.

I was regenerating.

"That's impossible!" I gasped.

"Maybe the crash unlocked a genetic timelord code." She said.

"Does that mean I'm not immortal anymore?" I asked.

"My scan says so."

I felt pain. It was like my soul was being ripped away from my body and that was probably what was happening. The golden glow got brighter and I fell back. As the glow faded, I looked down at my hands which were slightly tanner than before.

"You're a brunette!" Mai giggled. She opened up a compartment in her stomach and pulled out a small mirror. "Here."

I accepted the mirror gratefully. I had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. My nose was pretty short and it stuck up in an odd angle. My ears looked awfully big on my petite head. I felt incredibly self conscious. "How am I going to explain this to Dad? Oh my God! My voice!" I experimented with my voice for a few more moments before I concluded that I hated myself. Later on, we visited Messaline and discovered General Cobb was imprisoned. Messaline was as beautiful as I had dreamed it and way more peaceful. Part of me always wondered how I will explain to everyone that I regenerated. Guess we'll find out next time.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short and I'm also very sorry that I didn't post like I usually do. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Please go vote on if I should change this Fanfic's name to Call Me Jenny or not. The poll is at my profile.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **-Timelady**


	11. Hide

**This chapter, Jenny and Mai decide to investigate the creatures born to hide that appeared in the Series 8 episode 'Listen'.**

 **When I first saw that episode, it scared me so much. In my spin on it, I'm going to explain a lot of the confusing stuff.  
Please go vote on if I should change this Fanfic's name! You can go to the poll from my profile so please go do that! **

**Allons-y.**

 **Chapter Theme Song: -Not today, sorry-**

* * *

New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, New Earth

"Father looked for them. He gave up but we won't." I said with determination. I kept that attitude even after my regeneration.

"Well, what do you suppose we should do, then?" Mai said as she got up from the apple grass.

"We visit the oldest being alive, the Face of Boe. He's dying soon in the future so we're here at the right time." I said, gesturing to the Hospital. They had stopped testing on Clones the week before so we actually were at a moment of peace.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"I'd like to see the Face of Boe." I requested from a human receptionist.

"Name?"

"Jenny and Mai." I gestured to Mai.

The nurse's eyes widened as she wrote the 'address' down on a note and pointed to the elevators. Mai and I were sprayed with disinfectant.

"This might make me rust!" Mai whined.

"I do believe there are more important things to worry about." The elevator doors opened and I stepped on to white, clean tiles.

"Excuse me but this floor is not supposed to be accessed." A cat-woman said.

"I've got permission." I handed her a note.

"I know you." She smiled. "I'm Novice Hame. It's an honor." She shook my hand.

"Yes... Right... How?" I asked.

"She just changed. There's no way you'd recognize her!" Mai added. I glanced at her with annoyance.

"He speaks of you a lot. And Allonso." Novice Hame said.

"May I see him?" I asked. She nodded and took me to the Face of Boe.

"The Face of Boe requests privacy with Her Majesty, Jenny." Novice Hame said, pulling Mai out of the room.

"Her Majesty?" I smirked.

" _Well, you tell a few fibs when you've lived past the end of the world._ " He said telepathically. His voice seemed familiar yet so far away.

"So, how do you know me?"

" _Don't you recognized me?_ "

"No." I said blankly.

" _It's me, Jack Harkness._ " He said.

"No it isn't." I laughed nervously.

" _It is. Do I not look good for what, over 5 000 000?_ " He said.

I laughed. "Okay. How'd you become a giant head?"

" _Soul transmitting does... I'd like to say wonders but I look awful._ " He said.

I laughed harder. "No, you look fine. So, since you've lived this long, I need your help."

" _Yes?_ " He asked.

"What do you know of the creatures born to hide?" I asked. Something crashed to the ground and I felt my two hearts beating faster.

" _No one can speak of them. Do not, I repeat, do not go anywhere near them. It is none of our business. We co-exist and that's it. No more, no less._ " His eyes drifted around and he seemed troubled.

"Jack, do you see them?" I paused and he stayed silent. "JACK! Do boekind see them?"

" _Leave, Jenny. You're meddling with things you should never meddle with._ " He said.

"Fine. Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about how you reacted when you discovered I could regenerate." I said calmly.

" _I was surprised but I still loved you all the same._ " He said.

I grinned. "Thanks. I should go now. I... I love you." I waved and left the floor. I was annoyed he didn't give me any useful information but I was glad he didn't mind that I regenerated. It took weight off my shoulders.

* * *

"Got any information?" Mai asked me when we were back at our ship (which was disguised as a hovercar).

"Nope." I shook my head. "But my Father once had a strange experience on a planet called Midnight and when I mentioned them, something crashed to the floor. Coincidence? I think not."

"Then let's go to Midnight."

* * *

We landed safely. It was a relief. It was around 11 PM so we quickly bought a room for the night.

"I'm gonna rest a bit." Mai said. She pressed a button and went into sleep mode. I collapsed onto the comfortable bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"We are everywhere." I heard. I thought it was in my dream so I ignored it. "We are at the beginning and end of time. You cannot escape us." I opened my eyes but no one was there.

"Mai, if you're pranking me, it's not funny." I said out loud. There was no reply so I went back to sleep.

"I've travelled with you since you left Messaline." I heard again. "You were always so ignorant, never noticing me. I was the one who saved you from those blue slug parasites."

I didn't open my eyes. "In that case, I thank you. And you can keep travelling with me as long as you want."

"I've seen you with Jack."

"What?" I nearly opened my eyes as I felt breathing on my neck.

"I ship you two together. Unfortunately, you will not get to see him again because I am killing you soon." The voice said.

"And why's that?"

"Because you know of our existence." A different voice said.

"Your Father investigated us too but Clara convinced him to stop." The first voice said.

"Just because I know you exist doesn't mean I will harm you." I said.

"We are creatures born to hide. We cannot have you discovering us like this." The second voice said.

"Kill me." I smiled. I could survive it. I had just regenerated.

"We cannot. You will only keep regenerating." The first voice said. "Do not underestimate our cleverness."

"But I will." Mai said. I heard a crash and the two voices stopped speaking. I dared to open my eyes to see 2 very pale figures that looked like their Grandad was a Silence who had a child with a human and their baby had a baby with a skeleton and the figures were the baby.

"What the bloody hell are those?" I asked. **Hope I'm using Bloody Hell right because I'm actually not British.**

"I don't know and I really don't want to find out." Mai said. The creatures were turning invisible every few seconds. "We need to leave right now."

We made our way to the door but I felt something behind me. It was one of the creatures.

The creature ripped Mai apart. "We won't kill you but we'll let you feel like you lost Tom again."

I used my regeneration residue to give the creatures a final blow. They stopped moving.

She screamed in pain. "You should probably know something about me. I'm actually a cyborg and I'm 20% human."

"Since we're sharing secrets, I love Jack." I said, clutching her hand.

"I know." She smiled. "I knew for a while and I want you to know I give you permission."

"Thanks."

"There's no way I can repair myself. You should go. Leave me here to die. I've lived too long." She said.

"I can't go. You saved my life." I cried.

"I'm actually 120 years old. My life has been preserved for too long. Please, go." She said. The light faded from her mechanical eyes. I cried but eventually, I forced myself to be strong. I returned to my ship and left the planet I swore to never visit again, Midnight.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? I think I might make Jenny travel alone for a little while or at least stay in 2015 a little longer.**

 **What do you guys think monsters really were? Do you guys like Mai's end? Personally, I liked Mai but I feel like she really didn't fit the criteria for a companion and Jenny seems like the type of person to want a more serious companion.**

 **I'm really sorry that it lost its mysterious effect from the episode Listen.** **At least I've finally found out which actress I want Jenny to look like now. It's Danneel Ackles on her wedding day but with darker hair and blue eyes. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Timelady**


	12. Not Everyone Leaves

**Hello, Whovians! Ready for the Capaldith (twelfth) chapter? I feel like this Fanfic has made it so far in so little time and that is just amazing and you bet I'm really happy. Sorry I was so late in writing this but Happy New Year! I also changed the name of this Fanfic from Adventures of Jenny to Call Me Jenny.**

 **This chapter won't be too crazy so don't expect anything amazing.**

 **I also discovered I really like Panic! At the Disco so there's that.**

 **Allons-y!**

* * *

I stepped out of my ship shakily. I didn't want to admit to myself that I missed Mai's overly cheerful attitude towards everything. I wished that I had appreciated her more. She was the one who encouraged me to switch my outfit to a more 21st century look after I regenerated. I looked behind me at my ship which disguised itself as a telephone box.

"Ironic." I said. I looked around wondering which way Torchwood was.

A man walking by bumped into me. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Oh it's fine." I replied. I looked at him closer. He was Jack.

"Do I know you?" He squinted.

"It depends."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

I pulled out the psychic paper my Father gave me and held it up. "I'm Agent Wendy from UNIT. Correct me if I'm wrong but you're Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood, right?" I said quietly.

He nodded. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm actually here because I'm part of a collaboration with Torchwood." I lied. Lying came so easily to me.

"Right. I heard about that." He smiled. "Come with me." He led me to a building I had begun to know too well. He led me to his office. "So, why are you actually here?" He folded his hands.

"For the collaboration." I said.

"Collaboration with UNIT, yes." He crossed his arms. "You're not a good liar, Wendy."

"What?" My voice went higher just like it always did when I lied.

"There is no collaboration."

"Did you not get the telegram?" I asked.

"Telegram?"

"E-mail, sorry." I blushed. Shoot. Wrong century.

"Interesting." He examined me. "Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Everything. From Apples to Christopher Columbus."

So I rambled about apples. And then I got to Christopher Columbus. "He's awful. I hate him. Such a liar. You know, he once told me-"

"He once told you?" He squinted.

"Sorry." I said. "I meant he once _said_ , my mistake."

"Jenny, cut the act." He grinned.

"You knew?" I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

"Well, when you held up that psychic paper that said 'It's me, Jenny. I regenerated.' I definitely didn't know it was you." He smiled.

"Dang it. I still haven't mastered using it."

"Where's your sonic?" He asked.

"Well, someone just locked us in here." He looked at the door.

"What?"

"We have a traitor here, a spy. Possibly someone who wants to bring us down." He got up and brushed his hair back.

"On it." I smiled. I pulled out my sonic blaster and the door clicked open. We ran out together. I saw a woman running in the other direction. I ran after her and the energetic feeling of running welcomed me. She turned down an aisle so I sped up my pace. Finally, I saw her turning into a room and locking herself in. My sonic blaster quickly solved that problem.

"Please don't hurt me." It was a young woman. She looked around the age I looked like.

"Give me a good reason not to." Obviously, I wouldn't actually hurt her.

"Because you can't." She said. I took a look at her features. She had long blonde hair, blueish grey eyes and she was wearing a green t-shirt... She was me, me before I regenerated.

"How are you... Me?" I asked.

"Look in my eye." She pulled me down to her face and in her pupil, I saw a man standing at controls. She was a robot. In a split second, I teleported into the robot.

* * *

Robots inside the robot called Anti-bodies approached me. I saw the elevator doors open behind me and I felt someone pulling me into them. I felt a bracelet being clamped on my wrist.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked.

"There is a spy here at Torchwood." The man who pulled me away whispered. "And they aren't human."

"I assumed that."

"They're here to steal things Torchwood collected over the years and a lot of those are dangerous and shouldn't be in the hands of anyone." He continued to whisper. I held my breath and tried not to breathe because his breath smelled of rotting fish.

"Stop whispering please."

"I can't." He whispered. The elevator doors clicked open and I walked out to the control room.

"So," I sat beside the main controller. "Why'd you choose to look like me?"

"Well, we know Captain Jack likes you so we decided you'd be the perfect disguise. He even has a photo of you in his office." The controller said. Once again, I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "You know, this is our first day so it's not like he had the time to notice us. We just couldn't have you running around while we were investigating in your form."

"So you decided to kidnap me?"

"Pretty much." He paused. "Will you help us?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Do you sense any abnormal signals?" I asked.

"Other than you and just every single collected thing here, nope." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "I mean do you sense any _moving_ abnormal signals?"

"Other than us, no."

"Do you know what exactly we're looking for?" I wondered.

"Well, it could be something or someone."

"How specific." I paused. "If Mai were here, she'd be able to sense it."

"If your what was here?" Stupid people who think I'm saying _my_ not _Mai_.

"Nevermind." I mumbled. I started to doze off in the wait for a change.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I opened my eyes.

"It's approaching us!" People were yelling. The vision through the "eyes" was blurred. At one point, the entire robot fell to a side and we all tumbled down to a side. I pulled out my sonic and pointed at the "eyes". The view cleared up. Unfortunately, it wasn't a pretty sight. A- _thing_ covered in blood grinned.

"The hell is that?" I asked, grabbing the mic.

"So you can see me." The thing hissed in a slightly female voice.

"What are you?" Someone behind me asked.

"Human. Servant of the Gratifiskiss. I am in the middle of my transition to Gratifiskiss so sorry for the radiation spikes I've caused." The thing paused before it whispered. "It's my blood."

"Great." I said. "Now, what do you want?"

"It's not what we want, anymore. It's what we took."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well," It paused. "We replaced everything with copies, inserted sensor manipulators, and hacked the systems for when we destroy this place."

"And how are you going to do that?" I sneered.

"Did you know that when this Torchwood building was built, they installed emergency nuclear bombs underneath the building so if the world was threatened, Torchwood could go boom?" It sneered.

People cursed behind me but I ignored them. "And I suppose you're the only one who knows the codes to do that?" I tried stalling.

"Yes and since I'm about to kill you, I think you should know." Kill us. She thinks we're human. "231163. That's the code. I'll be telling them soon, once I'm done with you."

I dropped the mic gently. "Hold on tight, she's about to kill us."

The thing held a gun. "Any last words?"

"Not yet."

"Those are really stupid last words." It said before I grabbed the end of a chair and the world came crashing down, literally. The robot fell to a side and once again, we all slid. The vision was still okay, though.

"Darn it. It's a robot." The thing said. Sparks flew all around us.

"I think the size control is failing!" A woman yelled. Unfortunately, she was right. We all started to grow back to our normal sizes. Soon enough, we all surrounded the creature.

"Oh, sweetie." I smirked. "Unfortunately, the code can also stop the building from going... what did you call it? Boom." I held my sonic blaster as if it were a gun. "Can't say the same for you, though."

"No! Please!" It begged.

"Don't." Someone said sternly.

"You will betray the Gratsmats or whatever you call them."

"My loyalty lays forever with the Gratifisikiss." It hesitated but then added. "Please don't hurt me."

"I will unless you betray the Great Fetus Kiss."

The thing trembled. "Fine. My loyalty is now yours."

"Tell me where the Grafiti Kisses are hiding."

The thing burst into tears. "I'm sorry." It wailed. "This was a prank. They... They threatened to hurt me more if I didn't break into Torchwood and I just... I just wanted to so badly!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I spat.

"They told me to kill someone and bring them their body as proof."

"And you would actually do that?"

"Says the person who was going to kill me unless I surrendered." She sneered.

"It's a sonic blaster, you idiot."

"You lied!" She gasped.

"No I didn't. I can hurt you without using weapons." I smiled. "Oh, sweetie. I was born a warrior, a soldier trained to fight." I liked how 'sweetie' rolled off the tongue and it reminded me a lot of my stepmother, River Song.

"You blasted liar!" She said angrily.

"I did not lie, although, according to you, _you_ lied."

Her bloody expression softened. "You're right. I've done so much wrong, kill me."

"I don't kill." I said calmly.

"Then I will." She let out a large sigh and lifted the gun with her trembling hand.

"Everyone gets a second chance." I told her.

"Not me. Anyways, I'm already dying from blood loss. I shouldn't suffer any longer." Tears rolled down her face.

"You can't do this."

"Please, call me Meg. It's my name after all." She smiled sadly.

"Meg, you can get through this."

"Stop trying... Warrior."

"Please, call me Jenny." I smiled. "This doesn't have to be the end."

"We all end." She didn't need to lift up the gun for the light to fade from her eyes.

I burst into tears. "Does everyone have to die? Does everyone have to leave me?"

"Emergency teleport activated." The people who were inside the robot disappeared, leaving me with the dead corpse of Meg.

"Everyone leaves!" I cried hysterically. "Can someone, just one person, stay?" I closed my eyes and let the tears pour out.

I felt someone's hands holding my wrists. "I'll stay." My eyes fluttered open to see Jack's face. He wiped tears off my face with his hands.

"I love you." I sniffed.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for taking so long to post. Love ya guys and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **-Timelady**


	13. The Apprentice

**Welcome back! Thanks for reading so far! I LOVE getting reviews from my readers an it would be absolutely amazing if I could hear some ideas from you guys!**

 **Did you know that if John Barrowman wasn't busy with Torchwood during the time they were filming The Wedding of River Song, Capt. Jack would've been beheaded by the headless monks? ;)**

 **I'm also making Chapter Theme Songs an occasional thing so I hope you're okay with that.**

 **Let's get this chapter started! Allons-y!**

* * *

I dried my hair which was wet from the shower I had just taken. "Thanks for letting me stay at your apartment."

"Anytime." Jack smiled. "I gotta go to work, now. Stay out of trouble."

I laughed. "I'll try." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he walked out the door. I sat on his leather couch and turned his TV on. I flipped through channels.

" _... Several reported cases of murder with no traces of violence._ " A news anchor was saying. " _... Some assume it is some sort of extra terrestrial._ "

"Now this is my type of stuff." I sat up.

The door opened again. "No. You're not getting involved." Jack said with a serious tone.

"Jack!" I whined. "I'm the Doctor's daughter! You can't just tell me to sit still like I'm a puppy!"

"You're staying here." He turned away and closed the door behind him. The moment he left, I grabbed my coat and my sonic blaster.

Out of habit, I started to sing. "This is gospel, for the fallen ones, locked away in permanent slumber." I skipped to the chorus. "If you love me let me goooooo! 'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars, the fear of falling apart. And truth be told I never was yours, the fear of falling apart." **(This is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco)**

" _...Authorities suggest civilians stay in homes with the past events._ " The news anchor was saying. At that moment, I laughed because no one could stop me. Not Dad. Not Jack. Not even myself.

"Time to go investigate." I smiled to myself. I turned the TV off with the push of a button (literally!). I pulled the door open and looked both ways in the hallway, making sure Jack wasn't still there. I stepped out to the hallway and soniced the door behind me. The click of the lock was satisfying to hear as it proved I was getting better at using my sonic blaster. I navigated my way through the maze of hallways. **(She has a special sonic blaster so don't tell me that's not the function of it)**

"Good morning! Are you new here?" A handsome, blonde man who I assumed lived one of the apartments asked me.

"Uh..." I gulped, wondering if I should lie. "Sort of. I'm staying with a friend of mine... Captain Jack Harkness."

The man rolled his eyes. "Too many go into that apartment."

I felt my cheeks hot. I knew that Jack flirted a lot but I was hoping that he changed. I laughed nervously. "I might stay a little longer."

"They always say that, don't they?" He chuckled. "Well, I wish ya luck..."

"Jenny, call me Jenny."

"I wish ya luck, Jenny." He grinned.

"Thanks. Have a nice day."

"You too." He continued walking down the hallway. A short while later, I bumped into him again. "Ah! Jenny! We meet again!" He smiled.

"Yeah... You don't suppose you can help me out of the building?" I blushed.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you! I'm Renti, by the way. Glad to be of service." He smiled a slightly flirtatious smile. He grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator. He pressed the 'G' button.

"So, Renti. What do you normally do?" I asked.

"I'm an... I'm an intern of some sort. What about you, Jenny?"

"Oh.. I'm..." I hesitated. "I'm all over the place. You know, one day I'm with Queen Victoria, delivering her tea and another day I'm helping President Obama come up with jokes for his speeches." I laughed.

He laughed along. "I like you, Jenny. Can I tell you something? It might make me sound like a lunatic, though."

"It's okay. I'm crazy, too."

He smiled. "I'm looking for a man. He's almost magical. I met him once and I've been looking for him ever since." He paused. "He can travel through time and space. He's called the Doctor."

I couldn't help but trust Renti. "It just so happens that I know that man. We meet up for tea every week."

"Great! Can you lead me to him?" He asked eagerly. At this point, I wondered if I could _really_ trust him.

The elevator doors slid open. "Sure."

* * *

"Sometimes, I can find him." Wind caused my hair to stick to my face. I had to spit it out of my mouth.

"What exactly is your connection to the Doctor?" He asked me.

"I'm his relative." I felt the words slip out of my mouth.

"Wow." He said. "I thought they were all dead."

"Not me."

"That's amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Do you want me to call him now?"

"Do you have his telephone number or something?" He asked.

"I can either do it the lame way or telepathically."

"Lame way." He tossed me a cellphone. I dialed the TARDIS number (which surprisingly didn't count as long distance). The dial tone welcomed me.

The twelfth version of my father picked up the phone. "Hello, team Totally and Radically Driving in Space."

"Cut the act, Dad." I saw Renti's eyes light up with excitement.

"Jenny, what do you want?" My father asked.

"I have this friend... Renti-" I glanced at Renti with a slight smile.

"Not another boyfriend."

"No- _No_! He's just a fan of you. He really wants to meet you." I explained.

"Oh, fine. Where and when are you?" He asked.

"London, England, 2015."

"I'll be right there. Just give me 5 minutes." He replied.

"Careful, you might say 5 minutes but it might be 5 years." I laughed.

"Are you doubting the TARDIS?"

"Nope. Just stating the facts." I laughed.

"You sound different. Do you have a cold?" He asked. I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"Nope. This is my normal voice." I said cheerfully. "See ya soon, Dad."

Thankfully, the TARDIS got it right and I heard the woosh and wheezing of it as it materialized.

My father stepped out of the wooden doors. "Jenny, new look?"

"Yep. New me! Regeneration! It's a long story, let's skip to the 'this is Renti' part." I said hurriedly.

"But-"

"Hi. I'm the Apprentice, or better known as Renti." Renti shook my father's hand.

"The Apprentice to who exactly?" My father asked.

Renti hopped into the TARDIS. My father and I followed closely behind. "It's been a while."

"You haven't been here before." My father stated.

"My parents have." Renti smirked. "You see, when my father, the Master or _Missy_ ," Medusa? Tom's master? "Was married to Lucy, Lucy got pregnant. Of course, they didn't want me so they left me with a family friend on Darillium. I'm back, now and I want revenge. Anyone who gets in my way..." He pulled out a gun. "This baby can end all regenerations without even leaving a mark on bodies." Of course. Everything was clicking together. Renti was the killer they kept going on and on about on the news. Renti grabbed the controls.

"There's no way the TARDIS will let _you_ drive her." My father said.

Renti waved the gun in the air. "I think she knows I can easily kill her."

"TARDIS, just do what you can to survive." My father whispered.

"TARDIS, get them out." Renti ordered. A sudden woosh of wind pushed us out. The doors of the TARDIS closed and we were forced to stay down on the pavement as it faded away probably materializing in a different time or at least a different space.

"I'm so sorry, Dad."

"It's okay. We'll get her back." My father patted me on the back.

"I told you not to get involved." Someone said from behind me. It was Jack.

"That's like telling a fish not to swim." **(Credits to my friend for helping me choose this line)**

"Jack, you better have not been... You couldn't..." My father glared at Jack.

"Oh, Dad." I patted him on the back. "Stop being so protective."

* * *

 **What do you guys think of Renti being the Master's son?**

 **P.S. I ship Jenny with Renti**

 **-Timelady**


	14. 2:20 am

**Sorry for taking so long to post! Forgive me :)**

 **I've decided I'm going to be ending this Fanfic soon. But not soon. In the near future but not too near. It's going to be major plot twist. You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Allons-y!**

* * *

"Cozy place, Jack." My father said bitterly. "How many people have gone in and out of here?"

"Not as many as you think." Jack replied.

I sighed. "Get along, boys."

"We'll get along when I trust him not to treat you like he treated all the others." My father glared.

"Dad, the TARDIS has just been stolen and you choose to argue over _this_?" I said. "I can't take this. I'm going to take a nap." I lied. I crept into Jack's bedroom and kept the door slightly open so I could hear what they were saying.

"Doctor, Jenny is special. I'm not going to just replace her." Jack was saying. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I don't want you with her." My father said strictly. "Do you even know how much pain she's been through?"

"Yes but-"

"Do you actually think you could help rid her of that pain?"

"I do." I was blushing the most I'd ever blushed in my short life.

"Jack, everytime I'd been with you, you'd flirted with at least one person. How can I trust that you won't just flirt with someone else while you're with Jenny?" My father asked.

"She's not like everyone else. I think she's the one for me." Jack stammered.

"Fine. I give you permission." My Dad said after a long pause.

"Thank you so much, sir."

"Don't let me down." My father said. With a sigh of relief, I collapsed on to the bed. I started to drift off to sleep but then footsteps shook me awake. "Stay away from the bedroom, Jack." I chuckled to myself and fell asleep.

* * *

"I want a cat." I slammed my spoon on the table.

"I'm sorry, what?" My father asked.

"I had a dream that I got a cat and now I want one." I said with determination.

"Is this some sort of midlife crisis?" Jack laughed.

"I'm 1." I rolled my eyes. "I'm being serious. I want a cat."

"We'll think about it." My father sighed. "In the meantime, we need to track down Renti."

"I can hook my new Vortex Manipulator to the TARDIS signal and follow it." Jack offered.

"You mean the thousands of signals scattered through all of time and space? Good luck, Jack." My father said harshly.

"I have an idea." I chimed in. "Renti has an apartment here. We can hook the Vortex Manipulator to his DNA."

"Good idea! Which apartment is he in?" My father asked Jack.

"823, I think." Jack stated. My father pulled out his sonic screwdriver. We left the small apartment, making sure to lock the door behind us. Luckily, 823 was still on our floor so it was easy to find Renti's apartment. "It's locked." Jack said.

"The sonic can take care of that." My father said. He soniced the lock and it clicked open. I pushed the door open. The apartment was an absolute mess. Clothes covered the entire floor.

I walked carefully. "This is... nice."

"Yes it-" Jack walked a few steps and fell through a pile of clothes.

"What the-" I started. I followed him and fell through a hole that seemed like it would never end. I finally landed on hard, concrete floor.

"We're in the basement, Jenny." Jack brushed dust off his clothes. "He bought all the '23' apartments and cut a giant hole that leads to the basement. The basement, of course, a sort of lab."

I felt the Doctor crash on to the ground. "Well, that definitely wasn't as I expected. I assume you have already figured out that it was a sort of quick escape to this strange laboratory."

"Come look at this!" Jack called from another side of the room. I walked towards him. He stood in front of a corkboard with dozens of photos of Jack and I. Dozens of strange sticky notes. "One of the sticky notes says 'After acquiring TARDIS, travel to Buckingham Palace. Kill Queen.'"

"We've got a Queen to rescue." I grinned.

* * *

 **Yes. This chapter is really short. Glad you noticed.**

 **Well, it is 2:20 am and I am watching Dan and Phil. I am really sleepy and I am running out of creativity. Enjoy this chapter and leave me be :)**

 **-Timelady**


	15. The End of All Things

**Are you guys ready to rescue Queen Elizabeth the Rad this chapter?**

 **Okay, so I don't wanna be arrested if I ever go to the UK (I'm Canadian) so I'm just gonna assume some royal servant could be reading this so I'm just gonna put this kind of disclaimer here, okay? Queen Elizabeth is the coolest Queen to ever live. She is just so cool I would love to be friends with her. SHE IS JUST SO COOL AS A PERSON SO YOU GO ON, YOUR MAJESTY. BE THAT AWESOME QUEEN YOU ARE.**

 **^I'm socially awkward, okay?**

 **I really want to keep this Fanfic around for at least 20 chapters so I've got the plot planned out. Lots of characters are going to die and there's gonna be a huge plot twist in the end. I hope you like it.**

 **Sorry last chapter was so short. It was 2:20 am and I was practically drunk on Dan & Phil episodes. **

**Chapter Theme Song: The End of All Things (Panic! At the Disco)**

 **Allons-y!**

* * *

I hit the pavement with a thud. I winced in pain. There was a cut in my jeans that revealed a wound on my knee. "Can we never use the Vortex Manipulator again?" I groaned.

"I agree." My dad, the Doctor, nodded.

"It's just because too many people were using it at one time. Usually, it's smoother." Jack explained.

"We need to get past all the guards." I pointed towards the gates of Buckingham Palace. **Guys, if I get stuff wrong on how Buckingham Palace looks, I'm sorry. Never been there. If I go, I'll update Call Me Jenny so it suits how it actually is. And Google will help me too.**

"One more short trip?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes and held on to the Vortex Manipulator. Once again, we fell through time and landed in a storage closet. I felt my pants and shoes being soaked and looked down to find myself standing in a bucket of water.

"Eww!" I yelled. I stepped out of the bucket with frustration.

"Sweetie," Jack smirked in my father's dierection. "A quick 5 minute trip to the future can help with that."

My dad did something I would never expect him to do. He pinned Jack to the wall by his shirt collar. "Call her sweetie again and I will throw you into the time vortex."

I pulled my dad back. "Dad, you can trust him. You've known him for years. We didn't stop you when River went on to call _you_ 'sweetie', right?" He didn't reply but he looked less tense. "I rest my case. Jack, _honey_ , let's go 5 minutes in the future. Stay here, Dad."

* * *

"Right, then. Let's go find the TARDIS." I clapped my hands together and used my sonic blaster (which could do more than just act like a gun) to unlock the door. Guards marched up and down the long hallway we had materialized in.

"Sorry, Ma'am but this area is not part of the tour. If you allow me to lead you back to the tour area-" A guard started.

"Actually," I pulled out my psychic paper. "I have special permission to see Her Majesty."

"I see, I see. Let me lead you to her. Come along, lady and gentlemen." He led us through different corridors. After a short while, he leaned towards me and whispered. "We're trained to not fall for psychic paper. How important is this visit?"

"Life threatening." I whispered back.

"Through this door." He gestured to a wooden door with flowers carved into it.

"Thank you." Jack thanked.

"My pleasure." The guard walked away. My Dad knocked on the door 4 times. The Queen's voice beckoned us to come in.

"...And so you're the Doctor but you regenerated?" Her Majesty was asking a man- Renti! The TARDIS was parked in a corner of the room.

"That's an imposter. I'm the Doctor." My Dad said. "Renti, here, is the Apprentice or better known as the Master's son."

" _The_ Master?" She repeated. "Harold Saxon?"

"Yes. He is my father." Renti nodded. He pulled out a lazer screwdriver and pointed it at the Queen. "One blast and your death will look natural even though your soul will be screaming."

"What will you gain from that, Renti?" She asked politely.

"Well, the entire universe, all my allies, will realize the world is weak and ready to be preyed on. In other words, attack." He grinned foolishly.

"What sort of allies?" The Queen asked very calmly. Her calmness alarmed me.

"Daleks, Cybermen, Zygons, you name it. In fact, they're already hiding, waiting for the sign." He explained.

" _How- are- you- so- sure- we- act- upon- your- actions_?" A robotic voice asked. It was a Dalek. My first Dalek. Excitement hid beneath my fear.

"Renti, Renti, Renti, how stupid can you be to think that Daleks, Cybermen, and Zygons would listen to your orders?" My father spat.

 **Your Majesty, I love you. I'm sorry about what happens next :(**

"I guess it's my time to finish my side of the deal." The Queen stood up with her hands in the air. "Exterminate me." She smiled. A Dalek's ray hit her and she fell back.

"No!" I yelled. I would have ran to her side if Jack hadn't pulled me back into an embrace.

"All the enemies of the Doctor are here, right now. If you die, I'll never have the time to give you this." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it. Inside was a ring with an emerald. "Jenny, we might be dying soon, marry me?"

I gulped. The Doctor glared at us and his attack eyebrows definitely helped emphasize the glare. "Yes. Of course." He placed the ring on my finger and stepped towards the Dalek. The Dalek's ray shot him but knowing him, I wasn't worried. He fell to the ground, just like Her Majesty had.

"Under no circumstance do you do that." My Dad gestured to Jack and the Queen.

"Fine." I said quietly. "Dalek, we surrender. We will die eventually, explain your motives."

" _Daleks- do- not- take- orders- from- humans_." The Dalek replied.

"How are you so sure I'm human?" I grinned widely.

"Yeah! She's a timelord! One of the last!" Renti pointed at me. He crouched behind a table.

"He's timelord too!" I pointed at him.

" _Then- they- will- be- perfect- for- the- testing_." It said. " _That- is- the- Doctor. He- will- come- with- us- as- well. Teleport- the- TARDIS. Discard- the- human- bodies_." The Dalek said to itself, or so I thought until we were handcuffed by some invisible force. Suddenly, the world shimmered and we appeared on what I identified as a Dalek ship.

"Love what you've done with the place." I said sarcastically. "It looks beautiful."

" _Daleks- do- not- have- a- sense- of- beauty_." The Dalek replied.

"Yeah, hence my sarcastic tone." I replied.

"Don't try." My father replied.

"Dalek, if you're going to kill us, kill the female first." Renti pointed at me.

" _Daleks- do- not- take- orders_."

"I think you'll find that you _do_ take orders." I smirked. "Dalek, do you know who I am?" No reply. My Dad looked at me with 'warning' in his eyes but as the Doctor's daughter, I knew that I couldn't exactly be controlled. "I am the Paradox girl. I am the daughter of a timelord. No, I wasn't born on Gallirey. I was created from my father's cells. My father, of course, the Doctor. We're the same except for one difference; I don't always hesitate to kill." I fought my way out of the invisible force. I kicked it away from me and pulled out my sonic blaster.

" _Daleks- will- not- be- threatened- by- powerless- humans_."

"Sweetie," I said quoting my stepmother, River. "I think you heard me wrong. I'm not human. And this sonic blaster isn't just sonic. This sonic blaster was mashed up with the strongest of all weapons. Beg for mercy, darling." Silence. I pulled the trigger and shot at where its feet would be.

" _Mercy!_ " Sparks flew and not in the romantic way.

"Jenny, you don't need to do this." My father said. "You're not a killer."

"It's justice. You've battled these serial killers for years." I replied.

"I would never do something like this." He spat.

"River did it." I smirked. "She told me."

"Observe as the Doctor, the supposed hero, tries to convince his psychopath daughter not to kill his enemy." Renti narrated.

"Renti, you're one of the most annoying people I've met in my short life." I paused. "Dalek, beg for mercy."

" _Mercy!_ " It cried as it fell to the ground with its wiring showing. I walked up to it slowly and pet it with slight pity.

I leaned down and kissed it. "I'm sorry." I hesitated. "But there's nothing I can do." I pulled the trigger. I could see my lipstick stain on it's head piece. The Dalek fell silent. I felt bad but my warrior background kicked in and let me get over the death. I turned to where I assumed the invisible forces were. "You will obey _me_ from now on. Is that understood? Let go of my father. Keep hold of Renti."

 **Guys, heads up. I don't ship Jenny with Renti anymore.**

My father was released from the grip of the invisible creature. He fixed his clothes. "Jenny, I-"

"You really disapprove, yeah, I know." I said.

" _You- killed- the- Dalek._ " A familiar robotic voice said.

"And I won't hesitate with you." I turned to the Dalek. "Tell me why you are here."

" _We- are- the- last- of- the- Daleks. We- came- from- the- end- of- our- race. We- were- hoping- we- could- kill- our- killer._ " It said. One word struck me. _Hope_. This Dalek had hope. This Dalek was different.

"You were hoping? You can hope?" I asked.

" _We- have- acquired- more- emotions._ "

"Lie. It's a lie." I blinked away tears, hoping I could forget about how I treated the other Dalek. "Do you know what your race has done to the world? I can't let there be more of you. Do you understand?"

"Jenny, you can't." My Dad warned.

"Jenny, you're kind of committing genocide. You're a great sister." Renti said. I nearly vomited. _Sister_? He _was_ raised on Darillium, the planet my father spent 24 years with River on... Did he have a child? Did he abandon that child?

"It's a long story." My Dad rolled his eyes. "Tyler, cut it out with calling yourself the Apprentice." Rose _Tyler_. Of course he'd name his child after her.

"You didn't tell me..." I mumbled. "Dalek, do you have the ability to _change_?" I asked.

" _No_." It said with a slight depressed tone. " _I- have- the- strong- urge- to- kill- you_."

"Then there's nothing I can do." I whispered. I pulled the trigger just before the world blurred. I felt hands on mine and I fell through time. With the world still blurry, I felt a prick in my neck and my brain went blank.

* * *

I was resting my head on a pillow. It smelt like Jack's cologne.

"Tyler, you were kidnapped so long ago. What happened?" My Dad was saying in the other room. I blinked a few times. The beautiful TARDIS was parked in front of the bed.

"I went to live with someone who raised me into a psychopath. Not that I have a problem with killing." Renti laughed harshly.

"And you stole the TARDIS, why?"

"I didn't steal her." He said. The anger was clear in his voice. "Are you forgetting I am the son of the daughter of the TARDIS? I woke up at the right place in precisely the right moment. She led me here, somehow."

I rolled off the bed. I crept into the TARDIS. The bigger-on-the-inside effect never failed to wonder me. I felt the controls. They always had a familiar feelings as if I was made for them.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked me.

"Resting." I sighed.

He grabbed my hand and fiddled with the ring. "Are we still getting marr-"

"Of course. Jack, you are the love of my life. All the heartbreaks I faced were worth it. I love you." I sighed.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Say goodbye to the characters! You'll meet them again in 2017 (this chapter took place in 2015) after Jenny's 2 year break of adventure. She takes a break to spend some time with Jack. Love ya guys!**

 **-Timelady**


	16. This Is Gospel

**Welcome back! Who's ready to find out what happened 2 years in Jenny's future? Does that sentence even make sense?**

 **-By the way, I noticed I hadn't explained what happened to the creatures Renti got when he tried to take over the world. Well, they didn't take him seriously so only the Daleks showed up.-**

 **Guys, P!ATD's new album the Death of a Bachelor is soooooo good. Go listen to it! Go buy it!**

 **Chapter Theme Song: This is Gospel (Panic! At The Disco, please bear with me. It might not suit it completely but I just feel near the end of the chapter, you'll sort of find out why I chose this.)**

 **Allons-y!**

* * *

 _2 Years Later (2017)_

"Mai, stop kicking me." I said to my very pregnant belly. Yes. I was pregnant. But that wasn't the reason I spent 2 years off from going on adventures. I lent my ship to Renti, or as my father preferred, Tyler, so he could go on adventures that teach him important life lessons.

There was a knock on our new apartment's door. "Jenny, I'm here with the groceries."

I awkwardly got off the couch I was relaxing on. "I'm coming!" I did the pregnant waddle to the door and opened up to the friendly face of my brother carrying foods that help with pregnancy from the rings of Akhaten. I gave him a quick side hug. "Thank you so much. What did you trade away?" I wondered.

Renti grinned. "Oh, you know. Pieces of the TARDIS are worth a lot."

"You GAVE AWAY PIECES OF THE TARDIS?" I yelled.

"Obviously not." Renti rolled his eyes. "They don't know it's just ordinary plastic from 2017."

"You can't con them! You don't know what they'll do to you if they find out! I lent you the ship so you can learn good from bad!" I shouted.

"Stop mothering me. I'm technically older than you."

"I give up." I sighed. I grabbed the grocery bag and pulled out my favourite blue fruit. I instantly took a bite of it. At first, it tastes sweet but goes on to the taste like something that disgusts you. Of course, a pregnant Gallifreyan's taste buds are inverted so I tasted something bitter but then it went on to tasting like my favourite food.

"I'm gonna watch some TV." Renti grabbed the remote. He flipped through channels. One of them was playing a music video featuring Brendon Urie turning into a demon. **(Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco)** Renti didn't seem to notice. "Finally! A channel with Supernatural!"

"You like that show? It's the same plot every season. Someone messes up and they spend a season fixing the mistake." I continued eating the fruit. "I'm saying we ditch it and take a short trip around the galaxies."

 **Dialogue heavy-ness warning? Hope you can keep up with who's talking.**

"No. I like this episode."

"Please?"

"Shh. It's an important scene."

"I haven't gone for so long! I let you travel in my ship and this is how you thank me?"

"No. The groceries are the thank you." He continued to ignore me.

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's why we're not risking poor Mai's life."

"I'll tell Dad you don't need all that surveillance he thinks you need." I insisted.

His ears perked up. "You have my attention."

I smiled. "So can we go?"

He sighed. "Fine."

* * *

I held the levers. They were so familiar to my hands. "It's good to be back." Mai kicked me in what seemed like agreement. "Even Mai likes it!"

"Just like her parents." Renti grinned. We swerved past a moon (One of Jupiter's, I think) but that's when things started getting rocky- no pun intended. I started feeling queasy. "Not on the seat!" But it was too late.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Those darn muffins, I'm sure it was them."

"Jenny-"

"No really, I'm sorry." I said.

"Jenny, the-"

"I'm really sorry. I'll clean it up when we stop on a planet."

"Jenny! Listen!" He said impatiently. I went mute. "Your puke got in the controls and now we're falling towards a certain time- future, if I'm correct."

"Time for an adventure!" I said cheerfully.

So we fell through time, landing on some foreign planet I'd never visited before. I stepped shakily out of my ship. The fresh air was a relief compared to the smell of puke inside my ship. "Renti, turn on the air conditioning system."

"I'm one step ahead of you."

"Great. Let's go find out if this place is inhabited." I walked to one of the huts and knocked on the door politely.

"Well, there are houses. It's obviously not habited." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I meant abandoned."

The door was pulled open. A little girl in a cute pink nightgown greeted us- well, sort of. "Come in, quick! Before they get us!" She pulled us inside and that's when I noticed her nightgown was ripped in several places as if it had been pulled apart.

"Who?" I said in unison with Renti.

"Don't you know?" She whispered. "The Monks. The Headless Monks."

"I'm sorry?" I said blankly.

She explained them to us quickly. **Google it if you want to know. I don't have time to explain. I'm busy writing this.**

"So they go around beheading people?" I repeated.

"Basically." She paused. "I'm so sorry. I didn't offer any food. What would you like?" She walked up to her stove which was almost spitting out sparks.

"No, sweetie. That looks dangerous. Come here and tell me where your parents are." I told her.

"I'm not a child." She said quietly. "The Monks don't hurt children. Or pregnant women." She gestured to me. "My only chance at survival was to stunt my growth. I'm actually 89."

"Wow." Renti gasped quietly.

"Yeah. They have seen- well, I suppose _sensed_ me everyday for 89 years and haven't figured out I haven't died yet. That's what being brainless does to you." She laughed harshly. "Want to know where my parents are? You'll find their skulls in the cemetery."

"I'm so sorry." Renti said sympathetically. "We'll do everything we can to get you off this planet. Hey, by any chance, do you know what this planet is called?"

"Ga-" Renti and I glanced at each other. "iff-" More staring. "ron. It's called Galliffron. Named after the lost planet, Gallifrey."

Renti was about to say something when we heard knocking. "Should I go see who it is?"

"No need. I'm the last one alive on Galliffron. We know who's knocking. Hide in that wardrobe!" She hissed. I did as she was told and tried to concentrate on my breathing. Renti followed me into the wardrobe. I was partially expecting to find Narnia.

"There's no one here except me." The not-so-little girl was saying. I continued focusing on my breathing but it was hard to focus when there was a cold metal blade pressing against my neck. The closet doors opened. "I'm a hologram lure made from an uploaded victim and you are about to die."

"Jack!" I yelled. Of course, several years in the past, thousands of galaxies away, my soulmate heard and showed up just in time.

"Headless Monks, I should've known." He said, popping in using his Vortex Manipulator. I pushed the blade away from my neck and fell into his arms. My hands were bleeding and in my pregnant state, I shouldn't have been doing the punching and kicking I was doing. There was one of the hooded figures standing in the closet so I took it upon myself to destroy it. Soon, all the Monks were collapsed on the floor.

"I nearly forgot how much I loved this." I sighed.

 **Warning: You'll hate me for this.**

"Jenny, watch out!" I was pushed to the ground by my husband. Renti quickly got the Headless Monk but it was too late. Jack's head was separated from his body. The life was gone from his eyes.

"No!" I cried, falling to the ground beside him. Renti hugged me with sympathy. He was gone. My soulmate was just killed in front of me like everyone else I loved.

The life flicked back into his eyes. "You have to go. I've set up bombs all over the planet, just grab my coat, the Vortex Manipulator and the ship and go." He ordered.

"I can't leave you." I sniffled.

"Be strong. We'll probably meet again." He smiled faintly.

"The Face of Boe." I smiled sadly. "That's what you'll call yourself. And when I meet you like that, you'll tell me it was soul transferring. Why?"

"I guess we'll find out. Take care of Mai." He said. I kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his coat and the Vortex Manipulator. Renti and I ran to the ship. I discovered a remote control in one of his pockets when we were hovering around the planet. I pressed it and watched the planet the love of my life was on go out in flames. I cried for so long the next few days were a blur for me. At that point, I realized I would always be losing people in my life. It was something my father had to face in his long life. While I couldn't stop it, I could move on. I would never forget the people I lost but I couldn't mourn them forever.

Goodnight, Jack.

* * *

 **You bet this broke my heart to write. R.I.P. Jack Harkness. R.I.P. My soul.**

 **-Timelady**


	17. Northern Downpour

**So, how's everyone doing after Jack's death? Don't worry. It broke my heart to write it. Well, here we go.**

 **No, I'm not bringing him back, sorry. But I'm in the process of writing my next major fic right now! It's going to be called something like Stone Cold Heartbreak so look out for that.**

 **Chapter Theme Song: Northern Downpour (P!ATD) {Explanation: The mood is perfect and the lyrics are just gah}**

 **Allons-y!**

* * *

"I'm here with your groceries." Renti didn't evenknock on the door anymore. He would just walk in.

"Do you have the Apple Grass chips?" I asked gloomily. It had been 2 whole weeks since my husband's death and the apartment once full of life was as empty as my heart. As cheesy as that sounds, it's the only thing relatively close to what I was feeling. The thing is, Jack didn't really die. His head will live on but I think Celine Dion begs to differ.

"And the blue fruit." Renti sighed.

"Great because I have a sudden crave for Kiwi, the bird, not the fruit. Would you mind going to Australia to catch me one?" I lied. I wanted him out as soon as possible.

Being the good brother Renti is, he agreed to leave, knowing I was in pain. "Of course."

Home alone, I continued my crying until I had enough energy to go fishing through the grocery bag. I found my Pregnancy Safe Anti Depressants. They were special pills developed in 2051. I picked up one of the gel-like pills and gulped it down without water. The pain was nothing compared to my depression. I pulled back my long sleeved turtle neck to reveal my scars. Carefully, I grabbed one of the kitchen knives and thought about cutting my flesh. Of course, the pills kicked in like they usually do in moments like this and stopped me. For a few seconds, I truly believed there was nothing wrong with the world and that Jack was happier where he was. The pills were lies. Just like all the therapists, from the past and future, I was sent to. Their words were nothing. They were always nothing.

"You better not have been cutti-" Renti was back. He put the dead bird into the freezer and crossed his arms.

"Don't be stupid. The pills kicked in." I dropped the knife on my counter.

He walked up to me and grabbed me by my wrists. He led me to the couch. "Jenny, you know he's not dead."

"I know, but-"

"Jenny, you know he would want you to be happy." He said calmly.

"He-"

"We're going on a trip." He concluded.

"In our favourite rocketship."

"Zooming through the sky." He grinned.

In unison: "Little Einsteins!"

"Go change and get your sonic blaster." He ordered me.

* * *

"I don't see how this is going to make me feel better." I sighed, buckling my seatbelt in our ship.

"We're going to New Earth just a day after your last visit." Right. My visit with Mai.

I felt a jolt in my belly just as we started zooming through time. Baby Mai was enjoying this. Off to visit her body-less father. She was so innocent, didn't know anything about life. It was such a peaceful way to live. I would give anything to live her life.

We swerved past a moon. "Have you ever noticed that whenever I'm with you we nearly crash in moons?" I commented.

"Uh... Yeah." He knew something.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. Just never really realized it." He was lying. His eye always twitched when he was lying. We didn't talk until we set foot into the Face of Boe's floor.

"Back so soon?" Novice Hame greeted me. The ship got the date right.

"Got to see my husband." I laughed nervously.

Novice Hame gave us a quizzical look but let us see Jack, anyway.

"Let's leave them alone." Renti took the cat-woman away from Jack and I.

I placed my hand on his tank. "Hey." I said bursting into tears.

" _Don't cry._ " He told me telepathically.

"You told me it was a soul transfer." I didn't stop crying.

" _Just following your advice._ "

"It wasn't advice!" I yelled. "It was frustration!"

" _Jenny, I will never forget you._ "

"I keep just missing crashing into moons. Can you explain?" I asked.

" _Something big will happen but I won't forget. I'll have lived them both. But I'll always prefer this one._ " He said.

"You're not making any sense." I said with frustration.

"Jenny, you have to leave." He said vocally. "Bliss is coming."

"I love you." I whispered. I kissed his tank. "I'll tell Mai how amazing her father was."

"Tell them I say hello when you meet them. I love you, too."

"I will." I said with a tint of confusion. "Goodbye, Jack."

" _I see the scars on your wrist. Don't hurt yourself. It would be like hurting your entire family with each cut. Take care of yourself._ "

"I will." I repeated. "I promise."

* * *

"How'd it go?" Renti asked me.

"Fine." My voice cracked and there was something in my throat, that feeling of wanting to burst into tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I paused. "But do you want to talk about what you know?"

"Just something I stole from the Silence." He said, mentioning creatures the Doctor once battled. "They're out to get you, you know."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're killing time. That's all I'm going to say for now." He said hesitantly.

"I'm a _paradox_?"

"Something like that."

"I must be one hell of a paradox to be killing time." I laughed nervously.

* * *

 **FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THAT CHAPTER 20!**

 **-Timelady**

* * *

 ** _Some extra stuff._ **

**SAY WHAT YOU MEEEEEEEEEAN TELL ME I'M RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT**

 **AND LET THE SUN RAIN DOWN ON ME**

 **GIVE ME A SIGN I WANNA BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOH MONA LISA**

 **YOU'RE GUARUNTEED TO RUN THIS TOWN**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MONA LISA**

 _ **I'D PAY TO SEE YOU FROOOOOOOOOOOOOWN**_

 _ **The Ballad of Mona Lisa**_


	18. Truth Be Told

**2 more chapters until the big reveal.**

 **Allons-y!**

* * *

I'd been doing anything to get information on the Silence and what they wanted from me. Even if it meant going to bars across time and space, pretending to be drunk (Obviously not drinking because I was pregnant) and trying to get information from the drunkest of drunks.

Renti wouldn't tell me anything because he didn't think it was the right time. It confused me. I knew I was some sort of a paradox, I mean, I was the Doctor's daughter (which was never supposed to happen) and a full Gallifreyan (except for the visiting Gallifrey part). But how huge of a paradox was I?

"You're not really drunk, right?" My latest victim was asking me. A short, blonde woman by the name Wendy Elliot. She was in training to be a part of the Church of the Silence. Or something like that.

I snapped back to reality, away from my thoughts. "Do you really think a pregnant woman would be drinking?"

"I feel yah. I'm pregnant too." She patted her belly. "3 months."

"Congratulations." I smiled.

She smiled too but her smile faded quickly. "Why are you here? Why do you want information on the Silence?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm telepathic. Helps when I'm on missions." Everyone in the bar turned to face me. "Let's get this over with. These are my co-workers and this bar is a set up to find out who _you_ really are. Jenny, you arrived here 4 days ago but your memory keeps being wiped since you do not cooperate. Who are you and why are you here?"

I blinked. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because you're going into labour in exactly 72 hours and you sure don't want to wake up all of a sudden and find yourself giving birth." She tapped a strange looking watch. "If I press this, this space-bar goes 3 days in its timeline."

I reached to my waist for my sonic blaster but I felt nothing.

"Looking for this?" Wendy held it in the air. "You tried to use it against us on your first day. We confiscated it. Come, take a walk with me. We'll talk."

* * *

"Wait, what were you saying?" I blinked. I felt like I'd just missed a whole bunch of our walk. I was holding some sort of chair leg in my hand.

"I was telling you..." I ignored her as I looked at my wrist. It was cut from a splinter several times.

"There's something very wrong right now. Check your watch and memorize the time." I told Wendy.

"2:18."

* * *

I had more splinters.

"What time is it now?" I asked Wendy.

"3:15." She replied.

"And we keep forgetting." I smacked my head. "God, I'm so stupid. We're in the presence of the Silence."

"Oh, Jenny." She smiled. "You keep forgetting that you figured it out. No, sweetie. You're in interrogation. We were testing you." She peeled off the corner of a a thin, transparent eye drive from her eye.

"Can I leave now?" I asked.

"You never explained to us why you're here."

"Fine. I am a paradox. Daughter of a timelord, full timelord, I can regenerate. Well, apparently, I'm a huge paradox and I keep barely crashing into moons. Happy?" I sighed.

"One more truth so you can be released."

"I may or may not have stalked Brendon Urie a couple of times." I admitted sheepishly. "Now, answer my questions."

"Fine." Wendy sighed.

"Why are the Silence after me?" I asked.

"Because you weren't supposed to live. You were supposed to crash."

She paused. "You can wake up, now. You were just put in to conference call. Go, wake up."

"When? Which time? Hey! Answer me!"

* * *

I was back home. I was holding an the candle that put me to sleep. I wondered how long I was asleep but I was willing to go with what Wendy had said. I dialed Renti's number quickly.

"Hey, I need you to track down Wendy Elliot who works for the Church of the Silence."

* * *

I pinned the woman to the wall. "Tell me." I demanded.

"I already told you all I could say!" She cried. She wasn't so tough out of dream state.

"Such a shame you showed me you had an eyedrive on." I pulled it off her eye and placed it on mine. There were a couple of the Silence crowding me but it was easy to knock them to the floor when I could see them.

"Please don't kill me!" She pleaded.

"We'll make a trade. I'll spare you for answers." I sneered.

"Jenny, you don't have to." Renti was telling me. "I'll tell you." I loosened my grip on Wendy. "Remember when you were leaving Messaline?"

"Yeah."

"You were supposed to crash into their moon and never even live this life and that's killing time. I don't know if you noticed but Leonardo Da Vinci mentioned that he met Agatha Christie." Of course. That's what Jack meant. I would have to go stop myself from living on and he would remember both realities.

"No." I whispered. "I'm not going to kill myself."

"You have to."

"I'm not." I pressed the button on my Vortex Manipulator and ran far, very far away.

* * *

 **:O**

 **Plot Twist!**

 **-Timelady**


	19. The Final Chapter

**Who's ready for the last chapter?**

 **(FYI, the next chapter will be an author note)**

 **Allons-y!**

* * *

"You can't just expect me to kill my past self." I said crossly to Renti and my father when we got home.

"Sometimes, things slip through. You could write me a note on everything you did since you left Messaline and I'll do everything you did." My father suggested.

"I don't want to delete my life. I've done so much and I'm not getting rid of it."

"So you'd rather destroy the world for your own needs?" Renti asked.

"My existence isn't changing anything to the worse. It's changing it to the better. I mean, look at how many lives I saved!" I argued.

"And look how many you took away. It's our chance to change that." My father said calmly.

"And you really want to lose all that time we spent together?" I was crying now. "Because I don't."

"Jenny-" But I didn't let my father continue.

"I found family. I found _love_." I shouted.

"You also found pain and heartbreak." Renti added.

"But it was all worth it and I'm not going to lose it."

"Jenny-" Renti started.

"Shut up! I'm not giving up this life! Do you know what happens if I delete the past few years?" No reply. "I wouldn't be pregnant! Is it right to do that to a life that could've been?"

"It's just like having your period. You let out lives that could have been." Renti smirked.

"Technically-" My father was starting.

"You guys don't know anything. Just get _out_! OUT!" I screamed. I pointed to the door.

"You are my daughter." My dad said over top my voice. "And this family is noble. We do the right thing for the good of others. I know it's not always black and white and it's usually one big grey mess but we do the thing closest to right."

And then the words made it through my defense shell. "It's... It's not that simple."

And then my father did something so strange for his twelfth regeneration. He hugged me. "I know," He was crying along. "But sometimes you have to do what you have to do."

"Okay." I whispered.

* * *

I was back almost 3 years. I felt the controls in my ship get clammy with my sweaty hands. I was waiting for the moment that I could see my spaceship rising from the skies of Messaline but I was enjoying watching the planet go from a dead wasteland to a beautiful rainforest. I was supposed to magnetically pull the ship towards to the moon but I didn't know if I was emotionally ready.

Or physically ready.

I was technically going into labour.

But I was ignoring the pain.

Or trying to.

There the ship was, rising, me laughing with glee as I saw the planet get smaller and smaller the further I went.

And that's when I dragged my ship straight into the moon and created the biggest paradox in history.

I started disappearing. Most of my life was being erased before my eyes. All the things I did, killing Tom, saving Mai... Now, my father was going to do all that because of the sticky note I left him. I was praying that would survive.

But then, things got strange.

My paradox created a crack in time and space and I was quickly falling into a parallel world.

* * *

I was giving birth surrounded by people I somewhat recognized at the time.

"Get this thing out of me!" I screamed.

"Push!" A pretty blonde woman said.

"I'm trying!" I yelled.

"It's going to be alright." A man who looked a lot like my father's tenth regeneration said.

* * *

After I gave birth to Mai, a healthy baby girl, I finally had the courage to ask my rescuers who they were.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

The blonde woman spoke first. "Rose, Rose Tyler."

And that was the story of how I ended up raising my child with Rose and my father's clone in a parallel universe.


	20. Author's Note

**Author Note**

Hello, guys.

Thank you so much for reading my very first fic on this account.

I hope you liked finding out my twist on Jenny's adventures after leaving Messaline.

I tried to accommodate

what Russel had wanted to happen to Jenny (crashing into a moon) and what Steven Moffat had wanted to happen to Jack (beheaded by the Headless Monks, his head lives on to become the Face of Boe).

If you liked this Fanfic, please go see my new one (Coming Soon!), Stone Cold Heartbreak (Name might be changed by the time it is published) which takes place from the point of view of a Weeping Angel so if you could go check it out, that would be absolutely...

FANTASTIC!

I love you all so so so so so much, especially Jackjenfan who stuck with me through all this and really shipped Jenny and Jack.

Once again, thanks for reading this and I hope to see your reviews on Stone Cold Heartbreak.

Feel free to write a review of this Fanfic below because I'd love to hear your opinions.

-Timelady


	21. Unreleased Chapter!

**This was the original Chapter 11 which I rewrote because it lost the episode's mysterious effect.**

 **I am now releasing it because why not.**

* * *

 **This chapter, Jenny and Mai decide to investigate the creatures born to hide that appeared in the Series 8 episode 'Listen'.**

 **When I first saw that episode, it scared the stuffing out of me so I'm going to try and capture that horror in this chapter too. So, what do you guys think they were?**

 **Anyways, I will be writing this a little differently as it won't entirely be from Jenny's point of view. It will be from the point of view of something else... Something she is a vessel for.  
Please go vote on if I should change this Fanfic's name! You can go to the poll from my profile so please go do that! **

**Allons-y.**

 **Chapter Theme Song:**

* * *

"Jenny, we should really leave." Mai said pleadingly. We were visiting Midnight for a nice spa break.

"Why?"

"I sense things." She gulped. "They're everywhere here."

"Mai, you're being paranoid. We're safe. Midnight is one of the safest planets out there." I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince her. There were times I doubted her senses and nearly got us killed. "Except when... Nevermind." I fell onto the soft bed.

"Fine." Mai closed her eyes and went into sleep mode. Sleep came to me easily, especially with all the pain of regeneration. At one point, I woke up thirsty. It was still dark and Mai was still in sleep mode. I dangled my feet off the bed and yawned. I was hoping I was dreaming when I felt something grabbing my ankle.

I screamed. "Let go!"

Mai woke up. "My eyes- my camera isn't working!"

"There's something under the bed." I whispered. If I had a nickel everytime I fainted or died, I'd be rich right now. As usual, I fainted.

* * *

I woke up in a cave-like room. I was surrounded by figures wearing all black, head to toe, and opaque veils. "This is a prank, right?" I laughed nervously.

A figure shook its head. "You are the Doctor's daughter." It said in a deep and quiet voice.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I am but please, call me Jenny. How can I help you?"

"We need vessels."

"Vessels?" I repeated.

"We need a transport device."

"I'd be happy to help you but I need to know your intentions first." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"We are the creatures of the Dark. We are the creatures that hide. We are everywhere, just like the creatures known to mankind as the Vashta Nerada. We need to travel as we are not surviving here." The creature said.

"Then it is my pleasure to be your vessel. Would you like to go back to my ship?" I asked.

"That will not be necessary." I felt something leap into me and I failed in my attempts to fight it. I was tucked away to the back of my mind.

* * *

Stupid, naïve girl. So willing to help us go populate all of time and space that she practically gave us permission to control her body. My sisters and brothers took off their veils to reveal their pale skin. Us creatures didn't look like humans. We resembled creatures known as the Silence but we were much cleverer.

"Sister, we will test your speech now." One of my brothers said. I repeated after him involuntarily. We kept practicing until I could repeat at the same time he was saying and soon after, I could speak on my own.

"I'm rather hideous." I said bitterly. "This green shirt simply doesn't match my skin tone. It's traumatizing."

"Focus, sister." My sister said. "Use the knowledge in her mind to find your way back to that room." I dug through that Jenny's mind. I discovered she had a soft spot for a man called Jack. Part of me pitied her because most who were possessed did not survive.

 _Please, I will help you with whatever you want but just leave me!_

The girl begged but I only laughed.

 _Fine. Go through my thoughts. Especially I labeled 'love'._

Love is weakness.

 _Don't you love your family?_

My smile disappeared. The girl was strong enough to go through my own thoughts. I planned to leave her body an empty shell. At long last, I found her hotel room and I entered it slyly.

"Jenny! You're back! I can't see!" The android yelled.

"Probably a malfunction." I lied, even though I knew it was really because we sent out an electric flow to stop any cameras from seeing us. "Do you still sense the creatures?"

"Yes." She paused. "I sense them everywhere, even on Earth. But here on Midnight, there's too many of them."

 _Glad we agree_. I thought. I looked under the bed to see one of us underneath the bed. "Brother, please dispose of this android."

"I'm sorry, what?" The android said.

"Mai, we're going to use you as a vessel. I'm saving these poor creatures who were put on Midnight as a punishment. Now, they're escaping to Earth and they need to use us as vessels." I explained.

The andoid fell back and my brother went into it. Again, we went through the speech training. "Let's go escape to Earth."

I almost agreed but I felt a lurching as I lost control.

* * *

 _Now,_ I thought. _To the creature possessing me, I'm going to get you and your family to a planet safe for you but it won't be Earth._

The creature didn't show any protest.

"Alright, Brother, change of plans. I've made a deal with Jenny and we are not going to Earth." I said calmly.


	22. Epilogue

**Apparently, people liked Call Me Jenny and they want more so here's an epilogue.**

* * *

My daughter, Mai, ran around in her little toddler waddle. She had just learned to walk and she was really proud of it. She even had a head of hair, ginger (I have no idea how). Whenever I looked at her, I would remember how I nearly regenerated giving birth to her.

"Mai, come back here." Rose ran after her while I relaxed and blasted Shock! At the Disco in my earbuds. That was the Parallel universe version of my Panic! At the Disco. They still had all the same songs but Spencer was still in the band. "Jenny, can you go get her? She's running around with valuable Torchwood equipment!"

"Oh fine." I sighed, pulling out an earbud. "Woaaah, Mai Harkness, I'd pay to see you stop!" I sang to the tune of the Ballad of Mona Lisa. My daughter ran back to me. That was the only way to control the energetic girl. She got that energy from me, unfortunately. "Give Grandma her toys." I ordered.

Rose glared at me but accepted the equipment. "Thank you, Mai."

"Sorry about that." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Rose sighed. "I know she can be a handful."

"Accio Gwandpuff!" Mai said in a sing-song voice.

"Rose... You didn't binge watch the Garry Potter movies with her, did you?"

"It wasn't me." Rose held her hands up in defense. "I think it was John."

"Dad! Get in here!" I yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" He chanted as he walked in. "I thought she should be a nerd from an early age."

"Dad-" I started.

He looked at his watch and kissed my head. "Oops! Late for work! C'mon, Rose. Allons-y!"

* * *

 **10 Years Later**

"Did I ever tell you the story of how we ended up in a Parallel universe?" I asked Mai one day.

"We're in a Parallel universe?" She said with confusion.

"Yep." I confirmed. "Here's how the story goes. It started off on a far away planet called Messaline..."


End file.
